The Pain of Permanence
by KeilaKamada
Summary: Parents are on a trip, and there is only one way for the brothers to remain in New Jersey ... Staying in the house of the enemy. This would be a good choice?
1. Prologue

_**Author note:**_

_**Start a new story here.**_

_**The Kratt brothers are still children, but this story has nothing to do with I wrote in another (Lessons of Terror), even though both, the brothers are children.**_

_**In this, I thought of something means innocent in relation to the parents of the brothers with Zach.**_

_**At first, everything is just a kids game, but then ... becomes, something more serious.**_

_**Do not be mad at me. kkk XD**_  
_**I would never kill any character, do not worry. :D**_

_**I hope you enjoy! **_  
_**and please, say your opinions in Review! =3**_

_**Hugs! :)**_

_**SakuraKamada**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts**_

* * *

_**Prologue.**_

_**Third person Narration.**_

* * *

The taxi walked cautiously down the road quieter and free from New Jersey.

The Kratt's baggage were ready and equipped in the trunk of the vehicle, however, this time, were not the brothers who would travel, but their parents.

The Kratt brothers had not yet age allowed by law to travel out of the country, and even though they were in the company of their parents, it was impossible to leave New Jersey at that time, as Mrs. and Mr. Kratt were leaving for a trip to business, which lasted four long months of work and effort out of his hometown.

"You will stay long in Australia?" Chris, the young Kratt just five years, said to his mother, while his head rested in her lap, trying not to fall asleep as they headed to the airport.

"Probably, for four months, son," Mrs. Kratt said, stroking the hair of her youngest son.

"Mother is a long time! You think 'll be alright with us in here? "Martin said, feeling worried his parents with himself, and with Chris.

"Sure son! You will be safe! "Mr. Kratt rejected the proposal, noting Martin with confidence.

Martin suddenly began thinking to himself:

"How I can be calm? Let's stay home alone! Without our parents! How can this be safe and good? "

In the mind of Young Kratt of nine years old, four more than his brother, he could not think of any advantage that might cheer him to stay home alone with Chris.

For Martin, not having parents at home was more of a concern which he had to endure.

Chris was the youngest of the whole family.

And for being so, Martin had to protect him from all ... When his parents were not.

It was hard to get spying and watching Chris 24 hours a day so he would not get in trouble, it was ... Complicated.

Being the older brother could benefit in some moments in the family, but when you have a brother cheerful, small, and is still willing to discover the world, as Chris was ... Then things turned contrary in relation to being an older brother.

"Let's stay home alone!" Martin said revolted with a louder voice, which made the taxi driver have a little misfit in his way of driving the taxi.

Chris looked at his brother scared, but was still half unconscious while trying to sleep in the lap of his mother.

"Will not be alone! Will stay in the house of the parents of Zach. "When Martin heard those words from the lips of his father, his heart began pounding with concern, and his lungs seemed to have been dipped in flames of pain.

"WITH ZACH?" Martin emphasized, still wide-eyed, unable to believe such clarification.

"Exactly. Zach's parents are good! And they agreed to host you in their home, when we are not in the town. "Mr. Kratt said, noting Martin with calmly.

Martin tried to find answers, he could not.

How could they go to Zach's house?

"Well .. I only know Zach, maybe his parents are good people, "Martin tried to think of a statistic that deflect the bad thought that Zach's parents were like his son, or worse than him in doing evil to the world.

Martin watched his younger brother, when calculated in his mind what his father told him about Zach.

The older brother felt pity, worry and fear, when he saw Chris ... Virtually protected and helpless in the arms of his mother while he had slept on the way to the airport.

Now, Martin felt more thoughtful than ever.

How would he protect Chris of Zach?

They would be staying in the house of his enemy, how could require something inside someone else's home?

And Zach's parents? Were they good people?

Martin could not answer accurately, he just watched Chris, trying to find a way to keep him away from the dangers that lay ahead.


	2. Farewell

___**Martin P.O.V**_

* * *

We left the taxi with animation so we arrive at the international airport in New Jersey.

My parents seemed happy, very cheerful because they are traveling to promote the company in other countries, but I was stunned, extremely terrified for understanding what house I would be staying with my brother.

My mother carried Chris on the lap with fondly, he was still sleeping soundly in your dreams, my father carried the baggage of family skillfully as we walked into the airport in the area of passenger boarding.

I never went to the airport, and now that I'm here, I can say ... It's beautiful!

Huge glass windows were everywhere on the walls, modern chandeliers and bright lit the whole place with extension, people walking in groups, as if embarking on a fun adventure, so ... It was fascinating to my parents, but for me ... There was a drop of sadness in the background of all this.

"Hum ... Mommy?"Chris groaned about my mother's lap, calling it lovingly.

"Sleeper" I said laughed, while I watched Chris more closely, with an eye for fun.

My brother squeezed my nose while smiling cheerfully, trying to convince himself of something that appeared to be.

"I am not!" Chris confirmed, watching me with happiness.

"Well, come on, we're late!" Dad screamed later on, while my mother, Chris and I were standing in the middle of the passenger boarding area for Australia.

"Stay with your brother, Chris. Hold his hand so you do not get lost." Mom said with care and caution, causing me to hold little hands of my brother to protect him.

"No! Mommy! "Chris cried sadly, when he felt he was no longer in the lap of our mother.

That was the most difficult moment: we would accept that we were alone.

"Mommy!" My brother was still screaming, as I held his hand tightly.

Suddenly, she and Dad watched us deeply, so Chris cried in despair.

Mom ran to us, embraced us with warmth and love extreme.

"I'll be back soon, my sons! You'll be in Zach's parents' house for a while! Be strong! Are just a few months! "Mom said, kneeling and hugging us, as tears streamed down our faces familiar sad.

"No! I do not want to you leave us! "Chris cried with grief, and I hugged my brother strongly, that he felt my presence, and realized that I was always with him.

"Bye, my sons. Your father and I will always be calling you and sending letters, please, check always the correspondence. "Mom finished with a smile and the hug so strong of our family, fell apart as a simple warm breeze of autumn.

She tenderly kissed the forehead of Chris wiping tears running down the face of the young Kratt, and soon after, she lifted my face and kissed my cheek and whispered something in my ear.

"I know you can do it, son, you're responsible, loyal, and I know that you can protect your brother properly." Mom articulated, until I watched her with determination and confidence.

"Yes Mom, I promise." I said quietly, luckily, Chris cannot hear our conversation.

"I'm proud of you," she said with a contagious smile, until ... She got up to walk toward the plane that would embark.

"No! Mommy! Daddy! "Chris cried with anguish, trying to chase our parents demandingly, but I avoided immediately, so I held his hand tighter, pulling him gently towards me.

Our parents waved away saying goodbye, and we just watched the action with sadness, assuming that scene would not be the most painful that we could see.

I waved back to my parents, watching both entered the plane enormous and extremely gorgeous and glittering in the sunshine.

"I will take care and protect Chris, I promise." I thought to myself, so Chris was still trying to run to prevent the airplane departed with our parents inside.

"Let me go!" He shouted, pulling my arm and trying to escape toward the plane.

"No bro, stay calm! We cannot go after them! "I replied, trying to distract my brother, holding him in my words.

"Why?" He demanded, tears brimming in his brown eyes huge.

"They will work!" I explained, until Chris stopped stirring briefly.

"But, I want to go!" Chris returned to action, demanding that I let go his hands.

As it was difficult to take care of Chris! He was very restless!

I wondered how we were, when Chris was older.

He was so stubborn and determined as he was now?

"We cannot interfere! They will travel to work Chris! They returned home soon! "I said, kneeling down to stay in the relative proportion to height of Chris.

"But ... Martin! "He suddenly hugged me with sadness, and I felt the left side of my shoulder, he was sobbing amid the tears of weeping.

"Calm down bro. These are just a few months! We can survive this. "I hugged my brother affectionately, contributing to the emotional outburst that he was giving me.

As we embraced, Chris and I saw the plane started to drive up to the area of flight.

My heart began pounding with agony as I pondered what to see my parents leave the town for a long trip, Chris and I should pack our bags to go on staying in the house ... of Zach for months until the return of our parents.

It was difficult to think about it!

But ... It was reality.

The plane suddenly abandoned airstrip with a single press of flight, and he soon hung amid the sky, distant blue, which gradually seemed to become black and gloomy, as was my thinking in relation to Zach.


	3. Preparation

_**Martin P.O.V**_

* * *

I did not understand very well the things around me, and to be honest, nothing mattered to me. The only thing I knew with extreme accuracy was that we would stay in the house of the parents of our cruel neighbor ... Zach.

My brother and I were alone in the airport, because Zach's parents said that I was to stow baggage immediately and go with Chris to their house after nightfall.

I was still holding the small hands of my brother, and he firmly followed my steps toward the exit site, as his gaze just watched the ground he walked on, with sadness and fear.

"I know how you feel bro, but you cannot stay like this for four months." I said, watching the dark-haired of Chris just because he was much small than me so I could see his face.

He raised his head when I mentioned the words, and soon after, he watched me, granting me the privilege of seeing his facial expression sentimental.

"I feel alone. I want Mommy. "Chris whimpered in his voice, but he was not crying at that moment, I knew he was strong above all else.

"Feeling is not to be! You are not alone! "I articulated, putting my hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop walking and watching my face.

"Yes I am! Mommy and Daddy are gone! "Chris still felt depressed, but I had to do something about it.

"And I'm what? A garden gnome? "I asked, grimacing at my brother, until he laughed quickly.

"I'm your brother Chris! And if our parents could not take us on the trip, it was because they know that we are strong and we can withstand and survive it! You are a Kratt? "I asked, still watching the sad face of Chris.

"Yes, I am!" Chris said confidently.

"Great! So, to say that you are strong, as all Kratt family, right? "I watched my brother more closely.

"Yes." He replied, feeling increasingly capable and determined.

By what I calculated, my words were helping to recover the joyful of Chris, that I was searching for weeks.

"Okay, we'll survive! Not a person as Zach or his parents, that go will humiliate us or harm us, right!" I demanded this time, and my brother was totally hopeful and confident.

"Sure, bro!" Chris said extremely renovated, hugging me tightly, wrapping his arms around my neck, while I was kneeling.

It was the embrace of brothers that I felt more confident in my entire life.

Yes… Chris was confident and assertive as Dad.

And I ... Well... I'm emotional and playful as my mother.

"Thank you Martin." He thanked me, breaking the hug, and again watching me with a look happier.

The feeling that I'd really like to see, in the face of my brother.

"You're welcome; I just want to see you happy, even if our parents are not around." I replied, littering the hair of my brother, trying to appear that I was not ... Calm.

"Come on, the taxi is waiting for us, and we still have to go home pack our luggage." I warned, again holding the hand of my brother, and we walked quickly toward the taxi so we could go home.

"TAXI!" I yelled, making the car stop closest cleverly in front of us.

Chris and I entered the vehicle, and deliver the address written on a paper, so the taxi driver drove right up there without getting lost in some other street.

"I wonder, what will happen?" Chris began, diverting my attention of some tiny colorful birds flying around a palm tree right next to the chandelier on the road.

"Happen?" I asked, not quite understanding.

"Yes! The home of Zach!" I felt another twinge in the heart when my brother reminded me that unpleasant fact.

"Nothing will happen, because we will not allow it! Additionally, Zach's parents are good people! "I said, trying to lie to my little brother.

"How do you know?" My brother asked slowly, but seemed almost unconscious.

A resounding silence occupied the vehicle, while the taxi driver maneuvered the car into the deserted street and hidden by luxury homes.

"Dad told me. If he said, it must be true. "I confirmed, watched Chris lean his head on my shoulder, as if sleepy again.

"Yep ... must be ... true."Chris said resigned, relaxing his body while ... he went to sleep.

Chris, in recent weeks, had not slept very well at night.

He was always awake, enjoying the last moments beside my parents.

And now ... Was well.

Quiet, calm, fast asleep under my shoulders.

"Sleep Chris ... Sleep, because I have a feeling that the nightmare is just beginning."I thought to myself, while playing with the depressingly dark brown hair of my brother, watching him sleep with insouciance.

The taxi was still running around the city, and at that moment ... I wanted to stay there forever.

To me ... The whole place was comfortable and cozy.

Everything, except know that I would live in the same roof as Zach.


	4. Hosting

_**Chris P.O.V**_

* * *

Our luggage was ready so we finished organizing it.

I did not understand what was happening around me, I just knew that things were not nice so I could enjoy with joy.

My parents had traveled, and my brother was acting very strange, as if ... Extremely worried about something.

I could not see a reason that to make him afraid, but Martin seemed afraid of something, even though he tried to hide it, demonstrated to me that everything was under control.

I did not know Zach very well, I just knew he was a boy lonely and isolated, he preferred to be alone in the world, instead of going out to play with the other kids in the neighborhood, and he was stranger.

Zach wanted to play with me in the park many times, but Martin always me away from him, as if he could do me any evil.

He just wanted to play!

But Martin ... Never allowed me to approach of Zach, nor he to me.

It was something I never understood well.

Maybe if I had the age of Martin I could understand.

"Chris! You are thoughtful, was there anything? "Martin called my name, was he doubled the thick blanket under the bed.

"Nothing, it's nothing" after what I had said in the taxi and the airport, I realized that it was useless to tell my problems to Martin.

My brother did not seem to be willing to hear what I had to say lately, he was ... Ignoring me regarding my questions.

"Well ... okay."Martin replied with suspicion, but I noticed that in the back of his mind, he knew that I was thinking about matters concerning the house of Zach, our new home for four months.

"Is dusk. We must go now Chris, Zach's parents should be waiting. "Martin said with dismay, when he looked out the window in our room, and saw that the sun had turned into terrifying shadows amid the arrival of the cold night.

"Okay." I replied as I got out of bed, and tried to load one of my luggages to the floor below.

"Can stop. I take to you."Martin said with a slight smile, as he realized that the luggage I trying to load was greater than my own body.

"No! Let me load. "I intervened, trying to drag the luggage, pushing it hard.

The luggage did not move from the place, and Martin looked a little indignant.

"Chris, we cannot be late! Zach's parents combined a time and we must fulfill" If we're late, Zach tell everything to our parents when they come back the trip, you want this to happen?" Martin rushed asked me, and I could not revoke the hidden order that he was giving me through his valid arguments.

"Fine." I abandoned luggage in the room and started down the stairs slowly medians.

I do not know why Martin was bossing me so much in the last hours.

Why he protected me so? If Zach's parents are really good people, none of them will try to harm me.

Martin really was ... Leaving me a bit angry and nervous about it.

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V.**_

Chris dropped his luggage that was pushing, and descended the stairs slowly, as if I were offended his conduct in any way.

What was going on with Chris?

Lately he was just thinking of Zach, about Zach.

Does he not understand how Zach was dangerous and cruel, and I was just trying to protect him from tragedy?

Sometimes it was difficult to understand the thoughts and feelings of my younger brother.

But I made an effort; ultimately I could not let me win in this so bucolic fact.

"Do not leave home, bro! Wait in the garden! "I yelled still upstairs, trying to carry three luggages out of the house.

Chris did not answer. And that caused me concern.

I felt that Chris was ... Ignoring me, but I did not understand why such a sudden uprising.

I wanted him to listen to me, understand me, however, was not so easy to get it from my brother.

* * *

I locked the house when I totally leave inside it with three huge luggage of Kratt.

Chris was in the garden with his arms crossed and his face child ... He was angry with something I never imagined.

"Ready, got it! Perfect is not it bro? "I asked Chris, so I pointed to him, the three giant luggages in amid grass dark and shrouded by the radius of the moon that shone in the dark city at night.

"Perfect!" Chris replied, but did not show a happiness that his face that was serious and frowning.

At that moment, I wanted to shake Chris and ask what was happening with him to make him so unhappy.

But that was not the time propitious for that.

Zach's house was a few blocks down, and we had to walk far to get to the right destination.

I would ask Chris for all he was doing, but not now.

He was too nervous to answer my questions accurately.

"Come on, we'd better start walking. There are still many steps to get to his house. "I warned Chris prudently, and he started walking quickly ahead of me, as if not wanting to say anything to me.

I do not understand anything to Chris in that time, but I confess that I was feeling extremely worried about my brother about this strange behavior.

* * *

_**Chris P.O.V**_

"He does not understand anything! He does not understand me!" I thought as I walked through the night, en route to the last block where the house of Zach.

"Why Martin is so ... bossy and unbearable? Just because our parents are not at home? "I kept mulling over the thoughts inside my brain.

Martin could be my older brother and my best friend in the whole world, but I could not accept that he became a brother inhuman and cold just to get me away from people.

It was sad to think of this possibility, depressing and fearful.

"Wait." Martin shouted behind me so I stopped walking.

"What," I asked, sticking my feet on the ground like an apple tree.

"We should look for the number of Zach's home?"

"Yes, it should be here in my backpack." Martin said distracted when things started to roll out to his backpack blue and huge.

"Do not need! They are waiting for us! "I waved distantly soon as I saw Zach's parents in front of the huge and luxurious house, a mansion I would say.

"Wow, that's beautiful!" I said totally amazed to see the house of Varmitech.

"Do not kid yourself bro." Martin said with contempt, when loaded the luggage on the way home from the huge and brilliant crystal chandeliers that illuminate the facade of the mansion wide.

"Blah blah blah!" I muttered in a whisper, realizing that Martin was out of line with respect to me to impose standards of behavior and good manners.

I did not want to Martin continue being so incorruptible towards me.

For a moment I wanted ... Disappear from the earth, or have traveled to Australia with my parents so that my brother was not so adamant to order me around.

* * *

_**Zach P.O.V**_

"Good evening gentlemen Varmitech" The boy with blond hair, and totally dress shirt and blue shorts, came sweetly polite greet my family.

How I hated this Kratt!

Maybe I hated more than the incredulous animals he so insisted on saving.

I was leaning out the window of my room, watching everything that happened in the arrival of brothers Rats, to stay in my house.

"Good night dear! You must be Martin, right? "My mother greeted Blue Boy with kindness, which made me giggle with happiness and debauchery.

How is funny deceive those idiots brothers!

"Yes ma'am! I'm Martin! How to find out?" I rolled my eyes at the silly question the blue rat.

"Zach told me a lot about you, I know you two just by talking to my son!" My mother replied with a smile of welcome, and I could see that suddenly, Blue Boy was totally silent and still, as if ... Repudiating me to mention them sensitive information to my family.

"Thank you ma'am Varmitech" He thanked with a huge smile, which made me feel some nausea within the stomach just watching him in so friendly.

"Where is your brother? Chris is his name, right? "My father went into action this time observing his surroundings to located the another rat Kratt, olive green color.

"Yes, he is my younger brother Christopher." Blue Boy hugged his brother as he approached, forcing the green rat to meet my parents.

"Glad to meet you!" Green Guy reached for my father could greet him.

As they were depressing! Nothing more boring than being polite ... ARGH!

"Glad to meet you ... Blah!" I Showed tongue, tired of watch that scene of great guys, friendly, and gentle.

Idiots Brothers!

"Chris is my pleasure too!" My father greeted him with confidence.

"Is beautiful! So small! So cute! "My mother began fondly to Green Guy, which made me feel a desire to go to the bathroom to try ... Releasing the meal that I eat.

"Thank you!" Green Guy smiled shyly, which made me roll my eyes, seeing a kindness totally silly.

"Well, let's go! It's cold out here! Let me help you with the luggage. "My father offered to help Blue Boy, taking the three huge luggages and unnecessary of Rats Kratts.

"Come in, feel free! We welcome you! "My mother said calmly and sweetly, opening the front door to enter the enemies.

"Thank so much!"Blue Boy thanked with happiness, and Green Guy did the same soon after.

BLAH ... What a bummer there may be two people!

Anyway, they came in MY HOUSE!

And now they were here ... The brothers could be sure of one thing only:

I not go receive them as well and happy as my parents did.

To me ... These brothers go live in a complete hell!

A hell forever!


	5. Goodies and Tricks

_**Zach P.O.V**_

* * *

The clock on the table marked exactly 04h00min the morning.

I had not been able to sleep a one dream, because it was my dream is reality at that time.

I have the enemies on my ground attack, was the perfect dream I always hoped.

I was sitting on my bed, as I watched my newest creation that had worked, fascinatingly, I'd say.

I had created a little robot shaped like a teddy bear, made of plush and cotton, and termed it as Zachbot, signing my name, of course.

The robot replied, moved and behaved exactly the way I ordered, was a perfect creation that I would like to turn into something more cruel and devastating for humanity, who knows ... Someday I might do this with more malignancy.

I talked quietly with my Zachbot, because damn Wild Rats that was sleeping in the room next to mine not listen to a word rant that I was gushing about my robot plush.

"Just listen! Do not say anything! I do not want a loud metallic voice wake up the despicable brothers." I commanded, grabbing the bear robot and watching his eyes deeply.

"Yes ... great master." The bear robot responded with a squeal loud and scary, and I to be angry that it did not instantly obey my orders.

"Shut up! Do not answer! "I said again, and he blinked the eyes twice in red, and soon after ... Answered again.

"Yes ... great master"

Suddenly, I wanted to break it, or throw it against the wall.

But I could not waste creation that I had taken two years to build it and finish it.

I remembered that behind the bear, hidden in a fake zipper, have a volume adjuster of voice and shine.

It was then that I activated it, set to the mode (silent and obedient).

I put the teddy bear silent on the bed, and I started to tell him my joys and happiness as I walked across the room with my slippers imported from the Middle East.

"It's amazing how I did not have to make much effort to realize my dream dearest, it was here! To me, and I not only I have moved a finger to do it. It's a great feeling and victorious, having those Rats Kratts in my hands to be able to play with them in a cage and a wheel, as real rats! "

The bear just listened, blinking eyes in red.

"I convinced my parents to talk with the Kratt family, telling to the rats, that they could trust my parents, and we take very well care of their children Kratts, is not that good plan work? It was my greatest success! "

I walked as if digging a hole in the ground every step I took in the same place.

"The Kratt family has trusted on my parents! And now, they goes suffered the consequences for it. Do you know why? "

No one answered, and then as I am the winner and the liar, I decided to answer myself.

"Because my parents are not reliable! They are bad like me! Perhaps, even more cruel than me. HAHA, obviously! I am evil by influences of my parents! For whom else would it be? "

My laughter echoed throughout the room, which made me realize I was talking unreasonably high, and that the Wild Rats on the side of room, could be listening to my yell of victory, and it was not convenient. Not at the moment.

"That warm, friendly and caring welcome, was just a disguise of my parents for that the rats entered peacefully on our land battle. My parents are the opposite of appeared to be! They are cruel and are always by my side. So, get ready Zachbot! The Varmitech family will win and send the Kratts to a river of sadness and eternal disgrace! "

The bear blinked eyes rapidly, as if laughing with me.

"My parents will not take action now. They will do the Gran Finale last month, closing to the suffering of brothers Rats with a golden key! "

I shook my arms as if I was talking to a huge crowd of people ... But I knew I was alone in my room. Myself and a faithful servant.

"I had two weeks to organize the arrival of brothers in my house. And I organized perfectly! I had time for everything! I installed gas pumps, air pumps throughout the house, and special devices on windows, in pots of food, in the bathroom, in the living room, the kitchen, the garden, in everything, I captured and put in a cage much animals of my plan too! These Kratts will have a big surprise while they live here. "

I laughed, and bear robot with me in the blink of an eye.

"And the best! I planned the antics and traps with a form ... it will appear that the brothers armed to each other! And you know what happens after that? I'll go free and unharmed all this! And the brothers will fight a lot! They'll to hate each other forever. Is not that amazing and fantastic? "

For me, no matter whether people agreed or disagreed with my antics.

The important thing, was that I was happy!

The rest of the world ... could end up and explode! I would feel very happy alone!

My parents think that these brothers are good and gentle! But I'll make this thought terminate! All the pranks that I do, I'll say it was the fault of Martin and Chris!

They will be hated and hating each other!

I'll be free! I'm the only poor guy about it all!

"I cannot wait to arrive tomorrow! I'd love to see the smile fool these two brothers ... become immediately tears of blood! "


	6. War Declared (First Week)

_**First Day (First Week)**_

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V**_

So we wake up at 07:00 am, Chris and I was just very nervously, fearing what might happen to us during breakfast.

I grabbed my backpack and quickly put on my shoulders with no happiness.

Today, Monday, was the day I would have my favorite class in school, animal sciences.

However, I understand that, I was not feeling much willingness to tackle a long day of class, not at that moment I was in the house of the person who considered me an enemy and not a benefactor in order to help.

"Grab your backpack and let's go Chris" I alerted Chris to hurry if he wanted a break for coffee before we go to school.

No one answered.

"Chris?" I asked.

But he was still lying in bed.

"What happened bro, you are feeling anything?" I approached more than my brother, and knelt to stay the same size he was.

"I'm feeling angry Martin, very angry!" Suddenly, he stood in one leap, making me flinch so he rebelled.

"Anger? What? Who? "I asked totally confused for the attitude of my brother.

"You!" He shouted, waving his arms with extreme nervousness.

"Me? But...Why? "My heart sank into a knot of sadness when it learned the real momentary feeling of my younger brother.

"Martin ... I do not understand!"He stood up, while saying their arguments of back to me, avoiding looking me at face to face.

"How can you be so ... false and cynical?"He continued with rebellion, which was making me a bit worried and nervous about this.

"Chris!" I protested, standing up to face him.

"Look at that! Was this how you wanted me to go to school today? "After articulating each word with an uncontrollable rage, Chris took off his jacket olive green, so I noted that he had using it on the contrary.

"But ... what? " when Chris took off his jacket and put it on the correct side, wearing it again, I realized it, there were words written in ink blue, blurry and sharp, but that could be read by anyone who saw my brother back.

In the words smeared ink, was written:

"I am submissive to Martin, I am a slave and servant to him, and I do whatever he tells me! Who counter this notice go to suffer the consequences! By Martin Kratt. "

When I read the message on the back of Chris, my eyes widened in disbelief and horror. Who would be so cruel to do that to my brother and still sign the message in my name, to I be the culprit?

I knew who was capable of it! And I would to confront him, no matter what the cost!

"Chris! I... "I tried to argue, saying that I would never be able to do that, but ... Chris was angry too so could hear me with exactly.

"It was you! You want to humiliate me in school in front of everyone! You really are ... negligible, Martin. "Chris yelled in my direction, removing the jacket again, and throwing it against my face still in confusion, misunderstanding and fear.

"It was not me!" I shouted, protesting the accusations of my brother.

"What? Will want to defend you after that? Will play the angel and poor? No use it Martin! I will not forgive you! "Chris went to the closet and grabbed a simple green shirt with long sleeve hanging on one of the silver metal hangers.

"Bro!" Tried calling him, but it was too late.

He had descended the stairs while wearing the green shirt over the white, which he always did, and put his backpack on his shoulder, ready to leave the house before me.

"Great, now I have to support this war of Chris against me. And I never did anything to the battle begin!" I have an indignant thought to myself while I wearing my blue jacket that hung from hook on a wall beside the mirror.

"At least I will not drink coffee. I completely lost my appetite! "I Whispered softly, so I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the room, closing the door shortly thereafter with a bang.

* * *

_**Zach P.O.V**_

CABRAMMMHHFF

Suddenly I heard a bang from the door of the next room be closed so angry.

Surely was Blue Boy coming down the stairs, I could imagine the anger and misunderstanding that he was feeling after hurt his poor little brother green that cannot even forgive him for such action family. Sure! My plan was fantastic!

Everything is going as planned!

But ... I also prepared a surprise for Martin!

He will figure it out ... When he is in front of a crowd to get in the school!

And so, considering the estimated situation, I ran the path of the stairs, carrying a case studies in my hands quickly with a firing the breath to go to school.

I could not lose the chance to see my prank into action! It would be a total success!

After all, my plans were, are and always will be unforgettable for the world!

* * *

_**Chris P.O.V**_

I could not believe what my brother had done to me.

He was able to paint my clothes, writing that I was a slave and his servant!

In all my life, at least part of it, I never imagined that Martin was cruel to the point of doing bad something with someone, even with me ... That was his brother.

Was… Sad to think he had changed his behavior, simply because our parents have traveled away from us.

It was sad and ... Painful.

I was running the way to school, as I dodged among the other children not to push them or to I fell on top of some of them trying to escape the screams beg of Martin behind me through the streets of New Jersey.

I climbed the stairs and quickly went into the school with the breath in my lungs missing.

"Chris! Wait!" I could hear Martin shouting outside the school, until ... A crowd began to laugh about something that seemed very ... Attractive and funny in front of the facts.

Once I heard thousands of laughter coming from the outside, I leaned on the glass door to see what would be so funny as to make the whole school look in ridiculous.

My eyes widened and my jaw clenched in disbelief so I watched my brother ... Completely, he was painted on his back, with a phrase written in bright green living, just as I was before I came to school, in my room.

On the back of Martin, was written the following sentence:

"If I'm your submissive and slave, is because you cannot behave yourself before problems! You are a pathetic baby, and need specialized care! By Chris Kratt".

All school gathered around laughing and mocking of Martin and his clothes stained in ink as ... I was guilty of having done this to him.

For a moment ... I understood what my brother really felt about me when I did not believe him.

He felt confused, awkward, misunderstood for the rest of humanity as he wondered.

"Why? If I did not do it? "

That was exactly what Martin felt.

And it was exactly what I was feeling.

I opened the front door of the school, while Martin took off his jacket quickly, observing what was written behind it.

"Martin" I screamed, and all the school watched me with fear.

I was seen as the most sensible and calm the crowd, and from the moment that all pondered what I had done with my older brother ... The whole school had the right moral misfit who thought of me when I was not present.

"What's it all about? You... are trying to redeem yourself in a rebel form or revenge at you "thinks" I did?" Martin turned to me with disbelief, sawing fists clenched while the blue jacket in his hands, as if to show me what I had done. (Of course, if I had done something).

"Listen, it was not me." I said trying to sound calm, retreating a few steps, noting that Martin followed me slowly.

"Really? That's what I told you when you would not listen to me! "Martin shouted, with an undeniable fury in his voice.

"Bro ... I swear ... "I began, but he interrupted me.

"Not swear what you will ever fulfill!" Martin threw his jacket on the floor, and all the school were around us, with startled looks and amazed.

"Listen to me! I not did this to you! "I yelled with protest, but my brother had grabbed his backpack, and walked toward the road, returning home without even having entered the school as it should.

"Cannot be!" I Whispered softly, and everyone at school seemed to approach me.

I knelt in front of Martin's jacket, and took it, placing it on my shoulder soon after.

"Whatever it is, I have to solve this." I thought, running swiftly toward my brother.

* * *

_**Zach P.O.V.**_

All students in the school seemed paralyzed and terrified when they witnessed the fight of two brothers that were the loved ones and united on the entire elementary and high school.

I do not know how I could contain my laughter before that scene that could have been most fun of all, of course, if those Rats brothers were feuding as a two animals through the Savannah.

For my unhappiness, they did not fight.

They were wiser than I imagined, these brothers never would fight violently in public.

Here, I was a bit stupid. I could have planned better for this to happen, but ... There not was the time.

They not go fighting in the street!

The battlefield was far from being a courtyard of a school ... Very different.

And I will laugh more ... When the final battle begins.


	7. War Declared Second Day (Week Two)

_**Second Day (Week Two)**_

_**Chris P.O.V**_

* * *

I was walking through the road calm and sunlit of morning harmonious. Everything around me was beautiful to be seen, but within me, within my soul, everything was black as leftovers in a dark room and locked.

My brother was no longer with me, we were on opposite sides.

He hated me now; I'd say he started hating me even more after what happened last week at school, and a few minutes ago for breakfast.

* * *

_**Flashback to minutes ago.**_

_Since yesterday, when we got home from school, my brother not heard a word I'd said._

_We came home, and immediately we tried not bumping each other as we walked on it, creating something important to do alone._

_I even tried to talk to Martin, but ... He just said did not want to hear revenge._

_I did not want revenge! I not did anything!_

_My brother and I discussed for long minutes together, but when it were about to become hours, we decided it was no longer necessary to cover the sun with a sieve, or hide what was evident._

_He was very angry and I do too._

_And for my part, would continue this way until he asked forgiveness for everything that he did and told to me!_

_But I should admit that ... I also misjudged my brother, accused him without evidence to affirm that._

_I certainly not have used the logic now, even though I should use it._

_That night, sleep in silence._

_There were no conversations, confidences, or joys that I could share it with my brother or me._

_We quarreled seriously ... And I did not know when the war would end._

_Early this morning I wake up earlier than Martin, as, I always do every day when I am ready._

_I had a duty and a pleasure to wake him, playing with him, saying that he was a sleeper, but today ... I did not want to at least see him in front of me accusing me, as if I were a stranger._

_I do not want to hear sermons, so, I wear my clothes quickly, put the boots and I went downstairs into the kitchen, ignoring that my brother was asleep and I had to wake him up._

_"If he is so convinced, wake for himself!" I thought within myself, walking toward the refrigerator as soon as I got to the kitchen._

_"Good Morning Chris!" a friendly voice came behind me._

_"Good Morning ... Zach." when I noticed Zach was just sitting at the table alone, holding in his pale hands, a cup of strong coffee._

_"From what I heard in the discussion yesterday between you and your brother, it was terrible." He took another sip of coffee, watching me with some hidden happiness._

_"Yes, he never acted that way." I grabbed a pitcher of ice water in the refrigerator and approached in table where Zach was._

_"Has sachets to tea here?" I asked to Zach, sensing that the only thing that makes me calm is just drink an iced tea._

_"Of course, in the first cabinet to the right." Zach stated._

_He was kindly at first acquaintance._

_"Thank you." I thanked him and got some sachets to make an iced tea, as strong as I could._

_"I heard that ... They nailed a play with you at school. This was the purpose of the discussion? "Zach asked again, sounding extremely interested about this case._

_"Well ... in parts yes, Martin and I fought for it. But ... how do you know which plays were nailed with us?" I asked, feeling certain mistrust in the conduct of momentary misfit of Zach._

_He seemed nervous suddenly._

_"Well ... and that ... and ... I mean ... "Zach did not know what to say, and it left me more confused and pensive._

_"No matter! The fact is that my brother thinks I pinned the play to him! And I not did such thing! "I said, half angry, feeling some confidence to talk to Zach._

_Contrary to what my brother had said to me, he seemed friendly and interested to know of my problems._

_"And you? What do you think of him? "He continued, grabbing a cookie and putting it in his mouth slowly._

_"At first I ... I blamed him for everything that he said that is cruel and incomprehensible, but now ... I understand everything."I replied, thinking that Martin did not really prepare a treat for me and to him at the same time._

_My brother would never be able to harm me to prove he was the best. Never._

_Martin never treated me like a servant or a slave; he never behaved like "superior" to me._

_He was always my brother, who only wanted to protect me! That was it!_

_"MY LIVING ROOM! WHAT IS THAT! GET IT OUT FROM HERE IMMEDIATELY! "Suddenly, I heard female angry screams coming from the room next door._

_Be the screams of the mother of Zach._

_"Mom! What happened? "Zach got up quickly, running toward the screams of his mother._

_I was not go behind Zach, stood preparing my iced tea._

_Those screams were probably his mother complaining and rebelling at his son had left the toys scattered about the room._

_That always happened in my house with my parents, especially with ... Martin._

_Martin!_

_"Chris! Your brother is ... trouble! "Zach came running into the kitchen again, seemed to have seen the situation with his mother, and came to warn me about the events occurring in the living room._

_"What happened?" I asked feeling worried that moment._

_"I do not know! It is only with a puppy on his lap! "Zach ended, asking that I go solving the problem._

_"Puppy?" I whispered with confusion, so I ran toward the living room with Zach behind me._

_"TAKE OUT THAT ANIMAL OF HERE!" The mother yelled again indicating the exit for to Martin took the puppy into the garden to abandon it._

_The puppy was a beautiful St. Bernard, very cute! The enormous light brown eyes begged Martin to help him._

_"It cannot stay on the street! Is still a puppy, needs proper and care feeding "I interrupted the discussion, unable to accept that Zach's mother was so proud and cold to the point of abandoning a helpless animal, just to protect her furniture from being chewed for a small animal._

_"DO NOT MATTER! TAKE IT OUT FROM HERE! "She replied with anger, until my brother intervened in favor of the puppy._

_"I will not leave it abandoned. I'll take care of it! And if you do not like ... I go back to my house! "_

_My eyes widened with surprise when I realized where the defense and protection of Martin in favor of someone they could go so far._

_"But ... Martin."I muttered sadly, until my brother watched me with a cold and angry stare, as if ... reprimand me for something very serious and important._

_"You cannot get out of here!" Zach's mother intervened._

_"Why?" Martin answered with voice alteration, still protecting the little puppy in his arms._

_"Because your parents asked me to take care of you! Also, look at you! How you would live alone in a house? "Mrs. Varmitech protested, still with a fury between teeth._

_"I can always survive ... alone!"So Martin ended, he watched me with attention and outrage._

_He was dropping me, despising me only with his cold blue eyes._

_I just sighed exhausted, feeling bad about everything that was happening._

_I could not help it! Somehow ... I also was the culprit._

_Martin hated me for a silly mistake. A mistake that I helped to evolve both says things and thinks bad things about him._

"_You not go leaving this house for nothing! Now go to your room! You're grounded! It will be no breakfast for being so ... so rude! "Mrs. Varmitech finalized, indicating the stairs so that my brother could go up to the room ... and lock him the rest of the day._

_I could not believe that Martin was grounded._

_This has never happened in our home with our parents!_

_What was happening here? What was happening on with my brother?_

_Why he changed both able to respond rudely to an adult?_

_Once I got lost in thought, my brother had climbed the stairs to the room, whispering words of affection for the poor puppy._

_I was standing in the room, totally immobile and terrified._

_Zach's mother had already left the scene, had taken his son to finish the breakfast together._

_I... Do not know what to do at that time, I was totally lost and disoriented to think._

* * *

_**End of Flashback.**_

After what happened, my mind was blank with no light.

I was not Martin's room after all that... He was very nervous and needed some time to himself.

I not finished drinking ice tea because ... I lost my appetite.

The only thing I had done... was walking alone through the neighborhood, trying to find a way to ease the situation in the home of Zach about my brother and me.

Suddenly, the road in front of me began to writhe wildly, as if spinning a giant wheel.

My head began to burn instantly, so I held my head tightly, trying to stop the evolution of that sudden and terrible pain inside me.

My view was totally blurred; I could see only strange points in the mist of the event.

I was now completely exhausted, one mental dizziness began to grow in strength in my body and brain.

I staggered several times in road, while I tried to walk back for home of Zach, until I knelt amid the grass trimmed, unable to bear the weight of my own body and my pain.

I felt cruel twinges in my chest, and my lungs desperately searching for a trace of vital air that could give strength to them, but ... I could not breathe very well because of the pain, dizziness and fatigue.

Suddenly, everything went dark in front of me instantly.

Then I realized ... I had fainted.

* * *

_**Author's note: Please, Review! Tell me, what you think friends! :D**_


	8. The Truce of Brothers

_**The truce of brothers. **_

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V**_

It's been almost a month since I got stuck in the room grounded for a silly question that Zach's mother ordered.

Chris was laying peacefully in his bed, watching me with extreme joy while playing with Heidi, the little puppy now completed a month of living with the Kratt family, her new home.

Chris and I take care of Heidi unconditionally, even though Zach's mother hated the idea of having a pet while we are staying at her house.

It did not matter.

What made me happier and satisfied at that moment was to observe that everything was back to normal around me.

During the month that has passed, my life had turned into a complete hell on earth.

I could not live in peace!

Chris was ignoring me and fighting me, Zach pretending to be an angel kind to fool my brother, Zach's mother always kept me grounded in the room, and my parents ... That had not phoned or sent letters to us since the day we traveled.

I was beginning to worry about this sudden silence and absence of my parents.

Chris and I waited for the letters written by our parents, we expected them to phoned, but ... Until now ... No sign of them evidently.

A one month when ... Everything happened.

* * *

**Flashback: One month ago.**

"_Now go to your room! You're grounded! It will be no breakfast for being so ... so rude!"_

_"You really are ... negligible, Martin."_

_These phrases Zach's mother and my brother frantically echoed in my mind, every time I tried to deflect the dominant anguish and pain over losing the friendship and company of the person that I most care in the world. Chris._

_I was grounded, and I could not accept!_

_I could not believe the mother of Zach did a cruel thing my parents never did to me. It was revolting._

_The little puppy was on my lap, watching me as if wondering:_

_"What do we do now that we're alone?"_

_It was true. We were alone._

_Zach's parents did not matter with my brother and me! They could be taking care us, but ... They were nothing mine!_

_Maybe I was being rude to think so, however, I could not be comfortable and happy living with a boy who considered me an enemy intimate of him. That was an annoying experience._

_"I do not know what to do now ... but I think I can start searching a new name for you. Tell me baby, do you have a name? "I asked to the puppy that I found in backpack of my brother._

_I took it from the backpack to carry it to the garden to play a little, after all, puppies love to run freely in the wind._

_My goal was this. Of course, before I came across Zach's mother in the house, encountering me with the little puppy in his arms while I would take it to have fun and play with it._

_Now, the puppy affectionately watched me confused, shaking the soft ears and gangly so huge and fluffy._

_He blinked his eyes and grunted with excitement so I asked the question on it name._

"_No has name? Really? "I asked it closing the bedroom door, and then immediately I sat quietly on the bed, resting the little puppy on my lap._

_"Hum" he growled again, watching me so happy and suspicious those look really cute, typical of newborn puppies like it._

_He sat on my lap, shaking her little tail with excitement._

_"Sure, I'll pick a name for you." I thought of the thousands of statistics that could be names for puppies._

_"Flocy? Riffo? Carlt? Wesk? Davky, Rocck? "I talked all the new names that I pondered, watching the puppy showed some special reaction to some of them._

_He looked a little confused and discordant to the names, though his reaction was cute and loving as always._

_"Hum ... for your huge eyes and your moist snout, I see you did not like the names, right?"I asked with a smile when sweetly caressed the tiny head of the puppy._

_I really was very happy and excited to have found one puppy suddenly in the midst of my sadness and suffering still._

_"You're a ... Female! So not like the names! "Suddenly I pondered a confirmation exists in pets, so I watched the canine traits and features delicate that the puppy got._

_"Puppy ... Female ... Sweet ... Docile ... Cute ... Friend ... Companion ...Cheerful ... Yes! You are Heidi! "So I found a new name for the little puppy, she barked happily, shaking her tail faster and jumping on my lap with an inordinate satisfaction._

_She liked the new name!_

_So the puppy jumped quickly over my chest and knocked me down on the bed with a thud, licking my face right away as thanks for the new name, that for it, was the most perfect that might exist on her canine world fascinating._

_"Haha, that tickles!" I started laughing uncontrollably, while the puppy walked down my arms going into my jacket and jumping into it._

_Suddenly, I heard the door opening slowly, while Heidi barked with acute grunts, gentle and cheerful puppy._

_"What is this scandal? Why are screaming so much? "Was the mother of Zach again, was furious with something obvious that I imagined from the beginning._

_I took Heidi in my arms quickly, and soon after, I packed my jacket for to not stay dented and badly dressed._

_"By chance you are deaf, boy? I told to you carry this flea-bitten puppy into the street! "The Zach's mother yelled indignantly while her voice was like a horrible witch of the old west._

_"Do not know about you, but I hear everything very well! So, I repeat: I will not abandon this puppy so that it is helpless in the street! She is to my brother and me! Do not insist! I will not abandon it! "I changed my voice in the same tone cruel when Zach's mother had given me to enforce orders._

_"Naughty boy, you are an idiot! I do not know how your parents support you! They would be crazy to have a son like you, that's the truth!" Mrs. Varmitech said in a mocking tone, showing a behavior similar to that of her own son._

_"I love my parents, and they love me! They taught me to be a good person, to appreciate the love and compassion! I was taught that human cruelty exists only in the minds of people who have a life of envy and bitterness able to ruin someone else's life just to feel balanced and happy! And I think ... this is your case! You are jealous of my family! At least, your son demonstrates this clearly, was not a liar like you on the first day we met! "I said in eighth voice demanding, until Zach's mother raised a hand to ... Give me a punch._

_I was not afraid of anything. The largest existing pain in my soul knew that I had lost the friendship of my brother because of this ambitious family._

_"I not do slap you, because I would go to jail with that, I'm not so stupid to commit bodily injury against you. My life is worth much more, and I not going to jail for your cause. "Mrs. Varmitech slowly clenched her fists, and calmed down before he could commit a senseless action._

_"I am not surprised over the conduct of Zach. Now I understand why he acts that way so ambitious, mischievous and Machiavellian. "I said in a whisper light, which made the mother of Zach huff of anger and reproach._

"_Not get so excited Kratt! Your brother is not in good situations like you! "When she said those words, I immediately felt a tremor in my veins blood, as if my whole nervous structure was collapsed within each member of my body._

_"What happened to Chris?" I was quite worried now. All the anger I felt referring to him in the past, evaporated in my heart like a mist driven by strong sun of understanding._

_"Wow, that concern for your young brother!" Mrs. Varmitech mocked again, which made me completely lose moral control of me._

_"It was your duty to take care of us! Our fathers trusted in you for this! And now look ... is destroying my family instead of help! I bet Zach pitched all pranks just try to harm me!" I hugged Heidi while I watched the face wildly irritated of the mother villain._

_"Do not answer me boy! Do not forget that you are in my house and you should respect me! "She began her argument by authority._

_"Just for me being here when I say this! You not have liability whatsoever for Chris or for me! "_

_"Great! So get out of my house! Go live alone in your tent! I hate having strangers in my house!"_

_"Perfect! I go, but first, tell me what happened to my brother! "I demanded so determined, willing to hear just the truth._

_"Nothing important. He just fainted on the block down the street. I called the ambulance to rescue him ... but, you know, I not want do this for him" so she said calmly, watching her nails painted blood red enamel, and I realized that my brother ... Was in serious trouble._

_My heart sank in my chest capable of forming a huge crater in my back just so it could pulse with freedom._

_My brother ... fainted in the road ... I... I had to save him!_

_"I'll help him!" I held Heidi tightly in my arms and I ran toward the door to go down the stairs to the outside._

_"Where you going? You're grounded, cannot get out of here! "Zach's mother grabbed my arms, preventing that I passed the door out of the house._

_"Let me go! It's my brother who's there! He needs me! "I started rebelling, moving my body with force to she could let me go._

_"He needs! But that does not mean I'll let you out! "Suddenly felt an extreme impact on my arm, so she pushed me back with violence._

_I staggered back and fell flat on his back in a thud, feeling a frightful impact on my neck when I hit my head against the edge of the bed, in support of wood and iron._

_"CAIIMMHH!" Momentarily I felt that my arms were cold and empty without puppy in heating soft on my pale hands._

_Heidi had been launched against the table when my hands loosened her little puppy body._

_"Heidi, Heidi!" I Crawled up the table and noticed that she was lying quietly, curled up like a ball of wool._

_"Oh no, Heidi!" So I approached Heidi, I realized that one of her paws was weird, as if ... Broken with the fatal fall._

_"You ... you will pay for it!"I yelled to the mother of Zach, as I felt the tears flow over my face so sad that I carry Heidi carefully from the ground and rested her in my arms to warm her of the cold and pain._

_Zach's mother left the room, ignoring the harsh words that I uttered._

_My neck was also a little sore, but luckily, I had protected the back of my head when I predicted that the fall would be an inevitable event._

_"I have to take you to a vet, but ... I have to help Chris! God, what I do! "My head was confused, not only by the fall, but for many problems happen at once._

_I went downstairs quickly with Heidi wrapped in a warm blanket and safe in my arms so I ran toward the street._

_Nothing mattered at that moment, just to find my brother alive and strong and also save Heidi of dying._

_I ran down the road like crazy._

_It would be nice to have a bike at a time like this, but ... Mine was completely damaged for creature's adventures I had with Chris._

_When I approached the last quarter that Zach's mother told that my brother was, and I heard sirens warn high that something serious was happening locally._

_It was the ambulance that was rescuing my brother to the hospital._

_I just thanks Zach's mother for doing this for me, for call the rescue._

_Just that._

_The Varmitech family really had not done anything nice for me._

_"Chris! Bro! "I screamed the name of my brother, but ... There were many people that were in place preventing that I could get to him._

_"Excuse me, please! He's my brother!" I was polite and calm in this direction._

_Obviously, it was not necessary for me to pour my anger in the first person I met._

_This would be unethical; in addition, my personal problem was to Zach, only to him._

_"Chris!" I Yelled again while people watched me sadly, granting passage for me go to my brother._

_Heidi was calm and quiet, she was sleeping at that time tormentor._

_"Stop there," a nurse suddenly stopped me, preventing me to approach._

_"He is my brother! Let me see him! "_

_"Christopher Kratt is your brother?" The doctor who attended my bro asked me with concern._

_"Yes! I'm Martin Kratt. "I replied, feeling that my hands started shaking so I found Chris lying on the ground unconscious, with the doctor at his side trying to put him on the hammock with the help of two other nurses._

_"Let the boy go!" The doctor said to the nurse would give me free passage._

_"Chris! What he have? What happened?" the despair rising in my throat, preventing me to be calmer this time._

_"According to the people, he felt sick and fainted. We are not sure what happened, but ... He must be go to the hospital for a battery of exams." the doctor clarified with an enviable calm, protecting my brother with the belt of hammock, and then immediately carried him to the ambulance ready to start first aid._

_"I can go with him?" My voice was hoarse, it was difficult to say something when I was so nervous and worried._

_"Of course, come on. Fast. "Nurses present agreed, asking me to go inside the vehicle in side to my brother._

_The ambulance doors were shut, and I stood there, in side to my brother as I had promised from the beginning._

_The ambulance started running through the isolated road; sirens warning of the other cars give privileged passage._

_"Well, the eyes are normal." The doctor examined observing the appearance eyes of my brother with a flashlight specify nursing._

_"The skin is a little pale, desiccated mouth, and cold hands, that's not good." He investigated, considering a possible diagnosis for Chris._

_"What? Is it something serious? "I asked in anguish, my heart could hardly beat with such suffering that was pressing my blood pulsations._

_"As first diagnosis, everything indicates severe dehydration, but can be just stress or nervous change. Did your brother raged, witnessed strong emotions lately? "The doctor seemed to read my mind just by mentioning such confirmatory hypotheses._

_"Yes ... our parents traveled to work outside the country, and we were staying at the house of some neighbors. I can say: these neighbors hate us. "I said carefully, watching my brother and the doctor examine him with care._

_"Sure, go on." He replied._

_"Well and ... Chris and I had many discussions lately, because of the antics of the neighbor's son."I said, until the doctor knew exactly what direction the situation._

_"Okay ... your brother is still fragile Martin, just by being a child younger! We must prevent he faces difficult and stressful things like these! A child must live peacefully in a pleasant environment. "The doctor explained, studying the dejected face of Chris._

_"I understand, but ... I could not help it!"I said sadly inevitable, feeling the tears overflowing my eyes in seconds endless._

_I failed in my promise._

_I promised to take care of Chris, protect it happen what happened and look what I did..._

_I failed to fulfill that established just because Zach tricked me and threw me against my brother..._

_Because I'm stupid!_

_"Calm down boy! This happens in the best families. After all, I think you are very good children and your parents care much about you, right? "The doctor was really amazing in his deduction._

_"Yes, they are the best parents in the world!" I smiled with joy as soon as I recalled the times when they were happy and peaceful, when Zach had not yet moved into our neighborhood._

_"Well, come on! We have arrived! "The doctor warned, once I realized that we had reached the central hospital in Warren Township, New Jersey._

_I got out of the ambulance with a hop; Heidi was still in my arms, squirming a bit in the blanket while yawning softly._

_"Emergency?" One nurse asked with extreme haste in her voice._

_"Yes, emergency, room 106!" The doctor guided the hammock, so I ran after them at a dizzying speed._

_The adrenaline was constantly in the hospital, and I wonder how many people they rescued in a day and rescue work. Surely it was more complicated than any creature adventure that I had before._

_"You have to stay here boy. You cannot go! "The doctor stopped me at the door 106, the room where Chris had entered._

_"Why? I need to be with him! Chris! "I screamed, desperately trying to push the doctor away from me._

_"He will do exams now! Maybe it's just a relapse of stress but ... I need check the symptoms to more carefully!" the doctor led me to sit in a chair that was nearest._

_"I promise he'll be fine! I'll do anything to save him! "The doctor comforted me, putting his hands on my shoulders._

_"Please! Do this doctor! Save my brother! "My tears still insisted fall on the eyes, but I had to be strong at that moment. For me, Chris and Heidi, that needed urgent help on her paw broken for the fall._

_"I will bring information so that the process of finishing exams. Stay calm. "Once the doctor uttered with the decision, he entered the room 106, where my brother would probably be hospitalized for a complex battery of exams._

_"Heidi, now, it's just you and me." I said with distress, unrolling the small soft body of Heidi on the blanket I had put._

_"Let me see this broken paw buddy." Once I touched the broken bone, Heidi strongly grunted with pain, preventing me to observe more carefully._

_"Calm down baby! I'll make a splint on your paw to prevent the fracture complicate. It will not hurt, I promise, "I whispered fondly, tearing a piece of cloth blanket and soon after, carefully wrapping the paw, trying not to hurt Heidi even more._

_Luckily, I always walked with a blue pen in a pocket of the shorts._

_I took the pen with some speed, and I fixed it deftly with the ripped cloth of blanket so that the paw broken bone of Heidi could stand upright in the correct way and less painful for the puppy._

_With the pen wrapped together in a paw and the cloth involving both, I managed to make a splint perfect for a period of half an hour._

_Heidi did not feel much pain, but I was sure that now, with the splint, she would have more chances that the paw was healed and recovered as soon as we got to the vet._

_Well, Heidi was good now, and that made me happier._

_But ... Another part of my heart was crumbling, just waiting for the news of my brother._

_The news never arrived during in those long minutes of waiting._

_"Martin Kratt?" Suddenly, a nurse came out of the room, pulling out of her face, the white mask she was wearing on her lips._

_"Yes?" I said, getting up once I heard my name._

_"You can enter in the room. The doctor will diagnose the patient. "The nurse said cautiously, and I felt suddenly, my whole body trembling in a nervous breakdown of anxiety and concern._

_"Than ... thank you."I go in the 106 room, slamming the door with two touches, and soon after, I enter._

_"Martin ..." the doctor seemed busy, reading some thousands of papers that were his table. The Results of exams._

_"Yes Doctor, tell me now! ... What happened to my brother, "I asked with a huge despair, failing to at least sit down because my body just performed the action stand erect without moving._

_"He ... It is with a profound dehydration ... I considered highly serious because there were the fainting, blurred vision, pale skin, dizziness, anyway. " The doctor still researching the papers, as he spoke me with confidence._

"_A severe dehydration?" I lowered my head, I feel ...culprit because I was not careful to Chris enough to preserve his good health._

_"Exactly. In parts, it was also stress as I had said, but in other ... is dehydration. He stayed a long time without eating or drinking water, and this ... not good for the body, especially for a child his age. "The doctor clarified, forming a considerable pile of papers and exams, and soon, observed me with seriously._

_"But ... how is he now? He is ... very weak? "I asked, feeling fear in knowing the answer._

_"No. He's fine! So we finished the exams, take for him a tray of nutritious foods. He's probably having lunch now. "The doctor smiled with determination, so that I also relax my facial expression frightened._

_"I would like to see him?" He said getting up from the chair, and I felt like hope and love had lit my soul just shrouded for the persistent pain and anguish._

_"Yes! Please! "I smiled with extreme happiness in my voice._

_I would see my brother healthy! And he was right!_

_I really did not feel so happy for days, and to be honest, I do not feel happy since I moved into the house of the parents of Zach._

_"'he is behind that curtain. You can go see him. "The doctor prescribed, so left the room so I could be alone with my brother._

_Heidi cautiously held in my arms, I wrapping her in the blanket again to Chris could see her up close._

_I started walking slowly, afraid for a moment that ... Chris hated my visit and send me away from there forever._

_He would do this to me?_

_I do not know ... But I was about to find out._

_"Chris?" I started, pushing the curtain to the other side, dragging it for the adjustment pins, so I could see my brother._

_"Martin! You came! "So I watched Chris, he was sitting on the table with a huge tray of nutritious food in his lap, as well as the doctor had said._

_The conventional and green clothes were no longer in the body of my brother._

_He was only with white waistcoat and thin, typical of patients who have undergone a consignment of medical examinations._

_It was sad to see my brother so pale and tired upon a hammock of hospital, it looked like he had not slept for days, but ... I knew everything would be okay if he fed properly._

_And if it were up to me from now on, for sure Chris would be well nourished with the goodies I wanted to do for us so we go to the house._

_"Yes, I came. How do you feel bro? "I asked, sitting down on a chair that stood beside him._

_"I'm fine. I think ... I felt bad after so thinking about ... our arguments and fights." Chris confessed holding his fork firmly with his small hands and white._

_"I'm sorry Chris. And I ask you to forgive me, please! "I bowed my head, realizing that in parts, that accident with my brother was my fault._

_"Martin ..." he called my name slowly, and I watched him in the eyes for the first time that day._

_"I missed you!" Suddenly my brother assumed the voice of was shakier than usual, choked weakly in the middle of... the Tears that he tried to hide while playing with the rice grains that remained under his fork._

_"Chris ... I ... "I also lacked exact words to answer him._

_My tears momentary also prevented me manifest._

_So I answered him with a gesture that I was willing to give since the day we fight:_

_A hug too tight, that the Kratts called: Hug bears._

_I hugged my little brother with an affection that I had kept for days in the heart, while Heidi stood in the middle of our faces, licking my cheek, and also Chris._

_It was a trio hugs ... now; Heidi was also of the Kratt family._

_"Hey ... my face is slimy!"My brother began to laugh, so Heidi licked his forehead._

_"Martin who is it? Where you found it? "He asked me with happiness, when in my mind has generated some intriguing questions._

_"You found it!" I said, realizing that Chris had stayed motionless in that instant._

_"I? When? "He countered, holding Heidi in his arms._

_"She was in your backpack. I thought you had received it somewhere. "_

_"No ... I not do this."When he finishes the argument, my brother suddenly saw the paw of Heidi wrapped in a splint._

_"She broke a paw?" He asked a little scared._

_"Yes ... it's a long story. I'll tell you as soon as we leave here. "I said rolling my eyes and sawing fists, so I recalled what Zach's mother had done to me._

_"She is so cute! So soft! "Chris said with affection, stroking the back of Heidi and holding her tightly in his arms small._

_"Kratt brothers?" Suddenly, the doctor returned to the room, walking towards us._

_"Yes?" Chris and I responded in unison, as we always did when called on both at the same time._

_"The little boy is fine Martin, can take him to home now." The doctor said with precision, while jotted down a few things on his clipboard hospital._

_"Really, doctor? I can go? "Chris jumped in joy when he finally knew that was healthy and strong again._

_"Yes! You can! "The doctor smiled, putting the pen in his white coat and then immediately tore a leaf from clipboard, handing it to me with guidance._

_"Martin, here. All you need to do when you get home is written in this sheet. Follow these steps written everyday and Chris will be brand new boy! "The doctor said with caution, asking that I kept the paper in a safe place._

_"Thanks doctor." I Thanked, while Chris stood up hammock quickly, leaping with the agility of a cat._

_"Let's go Martin! Come on!" with a priceless happiness, Chris still holding the puppy that was now sleeping peacefully in his arms._

_"No! Not yet! "I scolded him, noting that the physiognomy glad my brother, suddenly turned into distrust._

_"Why not? The doctor said I'm fine! "Chris tried to discuss my argument, until I could finally justify myself._

_"Dressed like that? With a sweater? " I Laughed when I saw my brother just wearing a huge sweater._

_"Go change clothes, I'll wait here," I said, picking up Heidi in my arms while Chris was going to the toilet to dress his conventional clothes._

_"Martin ..." I heard Chris say._

_"Yes bro?" So Heidi rested comfortably in my arms, I felt a hug from Chris that involved my shoulders and my neck._

_"You're the best brother in the world!" Chris said with a sweet smile, when broke the momentary hug and ran quickly to change clothes in the toilet._

_I stood there, motionless and rapt, watching Heidi in my arms, and comparing it with Chris ... When he was still a newborn baby._

_Despite that hug my brother was so fast, was a caring ... more Special I had received in my entire life._

_Chris and I were brothers ... and nothing could destroy that bond so special, indestructible between us._

* * *

_**End of Flashback.**_

Things were in place.

And surprisingly after the accident with Chris and Heidi, absolutely everything evil in that house seemed to have finally entered into peace.

We were at peace.

I did not notice any reckless mischief for almost a month, which really made me suspect that Zach was the culprit of all this.

We took Heidi to the vet in that day of the accident, and luckily ... She recovered quickly with medication, a proper splint, and a lot of affection and love that Chris and I give to her every day especially in recent months.

"She grew up a little, do not Martin?" Chris said with joy, laughing animatedly with Heidi on his head.

I did not answer. I was still concerned about the absence of my parents who until now ... They not had been showing signs of life.

"Martin?" Chris asked again, sitting in bed and watching me with concern.

"Sorry Chris, I was distracted."

"What happened?"

"It was nothing."

"You are sure?" Was not easy to lie to Chris, he always found the reasons that led me to this. Sooner or later.

"Yes. I just need to confirm one thing, please stay here "I said to my brother, so I opened the bedroom door and went downstairs to the garden path.

I do not know whether my brother came behind me or not, but have a Varmitech conduct that took my moral and logical reasoning out.

There was one thing I needed to confirm, but ... It would be painful and disgusting if what I was pondering ... Was truth.

_**Author's note: Review please! :D**_


	9. Discovery

_**Discovery:**_

_**Chris P.O.V**_

* * *

Martin ran into the garden, hiding out behind a tree that was near the entrance of the Zach's house.

I ran after him with Heidi in my arms, after all, I needed to figure out what my brother was planning this time.

Martin and I stayed there, hidden behind the large tree, hoping that an unknown situation happens.

"Martin, why are we hiding?" I asked in a whisper, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible.

"Zach came out with his mother earlier today, when I was going to pick you up at school." He replied, watching the entrance of the house carefully.

"Yes, so?" I was curious this time.

"I suspect that Zach has done something from the beginning, something that was only possible when we are not at home ... and I need to confirm it!"Martin took a deep breath, staring at the mailbox.

"What did he do?" I demanded a bit tired of rodeos in the words of my brother.

"Shiuuuu! Zach is coming, hide! "Martin put his forefinger to his lips, asking for me to stay silent and soon after he pulled me behind the tree for me to be watching the scene.

"Thanks Mom, you know how much this outing was great!" Zach said joyfully, hugging the waist of his mother.

At least he had some feeling for his family.

"I love you son, now go play, I'll prepare lunch." Mrs. Varmitech gave a long kiss on the forehead of his son.

"Yes Mom, I'll have so much fun!" Zach said, while his mother went into the house holding several bags with groceries huge.

"Now, let's see what you're up Zach." Martin muttered behind me.

"Is something so serious, bro?" I asked, trying to keep my body behind the tree so that Zach did not see us.

"Yes, if is what I'm thinking ... is something horrible. "Martin concluded, narrowing his eyes and biting his lower lip.

I felt some fear that moment.

What would be so serious as to make Martin hiding to spy Zach?

I could not understand the situation that was around me.

"HAHA, mother making lunch, the Rat brothers grounded in the room, this is my chance!" Suddenly, Zach walked of the house door until the mailbox, just ahead.

"Where is?" he was desperately nervous, looking for something in the mailbox.

The boy's pale hands got several letters from the box, and this time he was silent, reading the sender and recipient of each letter.

"To Varmitech... Varmitech... Varmitech again? "Zach's eyes were anxious.

I did not understand.

Martin was spying Zach get letters from his family?

That was absolutely normal! I always do that to my parents.

"HAHA, To the Kratt Brothers!" My eyes widened with surprise when I heard my last name. Martin was also restless behind me, as Heidi blinking eyes and shook her ears.

"To my dear sons, Chris and Martin ... oh, that sweet!"Zach read the beginning of the letter, while Martin and I just listened carefully.

"I do not know what happened during those days, but your father and I ... We're missing a lot of you. We send thousands of letters, but you do not respond! We called several times and the same thing happens ... Varmitech family always says that you are too busy to attend. What is happen Martin? Chris is in trouble? And you, Chris? What are you doing with Martin? "Zach read the letter without stopping; Martin and I observe each other when we hear our names in the letter.

"Why not answer the letters? Why not attend the phone calls? Please, Martin, do it for me, send me news of you! Anyway, I hope that with this new letter, I can have news from New Jersey to stay calmer. I'm very worried about you, kids! Please send me news soon! Here in Australia, everything is going perfectly well, (outside concern), your father is working much, but we are being compensated with the financial return from work. We will return in a few weeks, so I hope to receive a letter before you get to the airport! I love you, and your father sends strong hugs bear! A strong hug for you Martin, and a sweet kiss to Chris. Stay with God. With love: your mother, Linda. "When Zach finished reading the letter, I felt my heart squeeze of sadness and missed for my parents.

They had sent letters for us! They called us. Thousands times.

So ... Why is Martin and I have never received such news?

I want ... Cry, hug my parents and apologize for not having answered the letters of them, the phone calls anyway ... Scream for them, saying that I loved them very much, but ... By watching my older brother totally decided, strong, and with a confident look like an eagle, I had to force myself to be ... Strong as him at that moment.

"Blah blah blah! As this Kratt family can be so pathetic? They are so sweet, loving, friendly, courteous, ARGH! It disgusts me! I'll end this right now! Those Rats may not know that their parents sent it. "At that moment I understood the why of it all.

I understood why Martin hid behind a tree, and why he was so nervous and so furious to spy Zach.

That boy ... Was tearing the letters of our fathers, that to Martin and I could have no news of them.

"I knew it was true." Suddenly, Martin was infuriated to say, abandoning the trunk of the tree where he was hiding, and moving toward Zach with a walk stiff and angry.

"How can you do this with a letter from my parents?" Martin shouted, clutching the arms of Zach with excessive force.

"As ... as you discovered it?"Zach's eyes widened when pondered that his plan had failed completely.

"With only tactic, after all, we researched animals for many years, with you ... would be no different."Martin said, noting Zach face to face while violently grabbed the collar of his black shirt.

"It is better to let me go! Did you know that physical aggression is a crime? "When Zach mocked with a smirk, Martin immediately sawed fists, ready to hit Zach with a punch in the face.

"Martin! Stop! "I yelled, coming out from behind the tree when I realized that the situation between my brother and Zach was getting more serious than usual.

"Go to home Chris! I do not want you to see anything! "Martin ordered, but I was not willing to obey him this time.

"No, you will not fight here!" I yelled approaching to Martin every step.

"Go!"

"Martin! You not are like Zach! Stop acting like it! "I put my hands on the shoulder of my older brother, trying to keep him calm and controlled.

"He tore the letter from our parents! He astray the calls so that we could not communicate with them abroad, you think so little? "Martin watched me with an uncontrollable rage in his eyes that despite being blue seemed gradually become a dark gray, as if being dominated by his inner rage.

"Is not little, but not is also reason for you to fall on the same level as Zach. You are a Kratt, just remember ... the Kratts never ... "I said something that our parents have always taught, but I knew Martin would remember that, no matter how angry he was at that moment.

"Do evil to your similar." Martin finished my sentence, just like Mommy had taught us.

"Poignant ..." Zach teased, but Martin did not let anger dominate him the overtime.

"This time ... you go unpunished Zach. But I advise you not to bump my way again ... if you do something against me, against Chris and Heidi, I swear, you will know who I am. "Martin concluded his argument order, and Zach was free, after Martin loosening the collar of his shirt.

Zach adjusted his clothes so that they were well dressed in his body.

"You ... you will pay for it Kratt. You think I'm giving up? You are mistaken! "When Zach decided the words of vengeance, Martin immediately tried to grab it to convince Zach that he was willing to protect me and Heidi.

Martin just could not because I avoided he move forward in Zach to fight him again.

"What do you want, Zach?" My brother tried furiously; go out for the body barrier that I do to keep Martin away from Zach.

"Playing baseball, you want?" Suddenly, Zach caught a small ball that was in his pants pocket.

"How can you be so cynical?" Martin tried to move again, but I keep him away from Zach.

"Calm down Martin! Not worth it!" I warned, noting how far Zach was able to go with their silly little games.

"Cynical? Let's see who is the cynical here!" so, Zach held the ball firmly in his hands, and then immediately threw it against the window closest to his own home.

CRACHHHH

A window pane was broken into a thousand pieces.

"You're crazy?" Martin asked flabbergasted to see such action unbalanced of Zach.

"MOM! HELP! "Zach threw his body against the lawn, pretending to have fallen by a major accident.

"What is that?" I was startled to see how Zach was able to create so many lies to his own mother.

"HELP! KRATT BROTHERS ARE ATTACKING ME! THEY ARE KILLING ME! "Zach still yelled scandalously, as if he really was being attacked, or ... Feeling much pain.

"Son! Dear son! "Zach's mother came through confusion, noting that his son was ... Laying in middle of the garden lawn ... With blood dripping apparent in his forehead.

"Zach, what happened?" Mrs. Varmitech helped his son to raise, while Martin and I were there ... Stunned, motionless and completely appalled for what we were seeing.

"They ... they attack me with a piece of glass! They broke the window just to hurt me, Mommy! "Zach hugged his mother, and from the moment she was not seeing the situation, Zach happily showed us a bottle of red ink, the same color as the ... Blood on his forehead.

"Ink." Martin and I whispered in unison, realizing that Zach never been hurt, but ... armed another prank under our nose.

"My window! My son! What do you think you are? What do think you're doing? "Zach's mother walked towards us, obviously thinking that Martin and I had done all this evil action.

She was with extreme fury and disgust among the black eyes like shadows.

"But ... it was not us!"Again, Martin and I tried to explain, but ... I realized there was not have concert for a situation that was already almost finished.

"It not matter to me! You tried to kill my son attacking him! And destroyed my house to do it! Enough! Get out of my house now! Will live on the street, wherever, but get out of here! Out of my way! "Zach's mother ordered coldly.

It was anger that I had never seen anyone in the world.

Martin and I were speechless to respond, to act without actions ... The only sensible solution to do now was... We were out of that house forever.

* * *

_**Author's note: Please, Review! :)**_


	10. The Rematch

_**The Rematch.**_

_**Narration P.O.V**_

* * *

The brothers ran up to his room when Zach's mother ordered for them with an unimaginable fury.

Zach lied, and his mother defended him.

That was not good.

"Did you see that? Zach's mother did not suspect anything! "Chris snorted with disinterest, as if tired of that situation.

"Yes, she thinks it was us!" Martin said nervously, playing the entire empty luggage in the bed and opening the zipper of each so he could keep his belongings and ... Go away from that house.

"But, that does not justify! Does she not realize the wickedness of Zach? "

"Chris, the Varmitech family is united! They also protect each other, like us! "Martin threw his clothes into the luggage.

Everything was silent, listening only to deep breathing nervous of Martin while he was packing his luggage in a hurry incalculable.

He wanted out of that house as soon as possible.

"I knew it would happen. I never believed that Zach could accept us in his home with a smile on his face. "Martin continued, closing the zipper of the first luggage ready.

"Fine Martin, but now let's get out here. Stay calm. Being disgusted and angry will not solve the case. "Chris said wisely, caressing Heidi's head in his lap, and sat on the bed, watching every thoughtful action of his older brother.

Martin snorted indignantly, shrugging and standing still for a while.

"Come on, change this bad mood! I'll help you with the luggage. "Chris got up from the bed, and carefully put Heidi in the same place where he sat, and soon after walked over to help Martin.

Chris had the great gift of bringing calm and wisdom in people who were more impulsive, as well as his brother.

"Thanks Chris. Well packed up twice as fast." Martin smiled, putting his hands on the shoulder narrow of his young brother.

"Welcome Martin, I'll always be with you, whatever it is." Chris said with an extraordinary tranquility, helping Martin to put the clothes and objects Kratt another smaller luggage, according to the weight that Chris could support.

* * *

"My new window! These brothers think they are where? In their house? "Zach's mother was furious, watching the window completely broken, without the protective glazing.

Obviously that Zach would not do anything except laugh gleefully at his majestic plan has been a complete success.

"Calm down mom, it's okay. They did it on purpose, but probably these Kratt are already packing their bags to leave here, everything is back to normal. "Zach said cynically, picking up the pieces of glass from the window that he had broken.

"No Zach, I'm already tired about it! These siblings may even leave here, but they will never forget of us! "Mrs. Varmitech said, still gritting her teeth in anger.

"How so, mom?" Zach asked, he was extremely curious as to what his mother was planning at that time.

"Sit here on the sofa, I'll tell you all what I planned." Mrs. Varmitech pulled his son for to sit beside her on the soft seat and spacious.

"Say! I'm curious! "Zach sat on the sofa with a hop, willing to listen carefully to what his mother meant.

* * *

"All ready Bro?" Martin asked, taking two huge bags and carrying them firmly on the arms.

"Yes, all right, we three are ready." Chris replied with a cheerful voice, carefully putting Heidi in his backpack so she could be carried with more safely.

The front paws and cute face puppy of Heidi left out of the backpack, obviously so she could breathe.

"Let's go Bro, cannot wait to leave this house." Martin said, agreed with the decision in his voice, opening the door slowly so they could go down the stairs on his way to Kratt home again.

The brothers descended the stairs with an extraordinary discretion, until suddenly ... They began to hear voices coming from the living room of the Varmitech family.

"This idea is perfect Mom! Better than any plan I had before! "Martin, who walked in front of his younger brother down the stairs, heard the first argument suspect of Zach, amid the living room.

"Of course it's a great idea! We have enough evidence for that! The law is on our side, my son! "Zach's mother hugged her son affectionately, as the brothers listened to the conversation with the greatest possible caution.

Suddenly, at the same time that Chris pulled his right shoulder in completely cold marble wall with the intention of hiding behind Martin, Heidi, who was inside his backpack, barked three times awkwardly and acute.

She felt an icy and rigid of the wall flicking her ears soft and furry.

The loving embrace between Zach and his mother was undone in a matter of bucolic seconds.

They had noticed that someone else was present in that room.

"Barking of a puppy? Can only be ... "when the Zach's mother deduced the presence of others, she immediately looked at the access stairs to upstairs bedrooms.

Obviously, she saw Martin trying to hide the time unsuccessfully.

"You ... spy again?"She stood up, walking near Martin with firm steps.

"Well, I see you are ready for luggage! This is great! Now ... already know where you should go. "Zach's mother indicated the main door of the Varmitech house, so the brothers leave and walked directly to the street ... What awaited them.

"They will live on the street!" Zach mocked, making Martin rolled his eyes.

"We go home; we will not live on the street to make you happy Zach." Martin took the hand of his little brother, pulling him hastily to leave that house.

"Creatures adventures do, smile, hug themselves, are united and strong, be thus Kratt brothers. Soon, you never see the smile or the presence of each other next, never! "Zach's mother put her hand on her son's shoulders, causing Martin to stop walking for a moment, getting practically immobile in front the output port.

"Nobody will ever separate us; do not waste your time trying to do that." Martin said last time, ignoring the Varmitech was looking at his back instead of his face totally irritated.

The brothers left the Zach's house, closing the door with a bang strong and intimidating.

"They went away, wow! What a relief! Finally we will have peace. "Zach threw himself on the couch with a thud, breathing deeply as if his life was more beautiful than all other mortals on earth.

"Yes son, but after all, the war is not over, it's time for rematch." Zach's mother said cheerfully, opening the front door, ready to leave the house.

"Where are you going?" Zach asked, sitting on the couch in a more polite at least.

"I will hire a lawyer. You know ... part of the plan. "Mrs. Varmitech replied sweetly, kissing the palm of her hand, and releasing an invisible kiss to her son as a way to warn that everything would be well.

According to Zach, his family would ever lose a war.

They lost the first.

They would be willing to lose again?


	11. Speed Of Wind

_**Author Note: **_

_**Hello guys! how are you? :D  
**_

_**I know I delayed too long to post the new chapter, but I was a week exams in law college and have not had a lot of free time to write, I'm sorry for all setbacks. =3  
Today, I'm posting the new chapter, I believe that with three final chapters I will be finishing the story, but that will depend on my next ideas, it's change so much, hehehe. XD**_

_**but anyway, I hope you like it!**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**Sakura**_

* * *

_**Speed **__**of wind.**_

_**Martin P.O.V.**_

I did not understand exactly what was happening around me, but I realized: it was nothing good.

Chris and I were sitting in the middle of an auditorium. There was nobody around us, just ... Mrs. Varmitech and her son, who was on the other side of the huge room decorated with paintings and well meaning laws and ... Order.

In front of me, I watched a huge wooden structure refined with three different seats, each of different heights.

The middle seat was the greatest.

And other wood decks, which were each left and another to the right side to chair the middle, were the same height low, as if in that place there was a hierarchy among the representatives of justice. For the research I did last week, in the midst of enormous seat and wood composite table, sat the big top, the judge.

In both sides of him, sat the prosecutor (left), and the defendant (the right side).

I was sitting in the audience, waiting for my name to be called in ... Jury in the court of law. After all that had happened at the home of Zach, I could never imagine that Chris and I end up in this place ... Before a judge, a lawyer, a prosecutor, and the jury to decide an appropriate destination for us. We were facing a court case, which the victims ... They were my brother and me.

Suddenly, three men entered serious in the jury room. They were completely unknown to me; I had never seen any of them in my life, but the mother of Zach yes, I realized this when she greeted one of the men was ... Her lawyer.

Chris and I not had what they called a lawyer.

For what a lawyer served? I really did not understand it, but from what I know ... Lawyers defending human cases that cannot be resolved normally.

"Do not worry, we will win this cause!" The lawyer said, giving hope to the Zach's mother, who was his client.

"Yes, do it! I promise to pay you well for your work! "Shook hands with the lawyer, as if making a pact to the bad.

And I knew it.

A man dressed in black, with gray hair, sat in the middle of the wooden seat.

He was the judge.

Another younger guy and with a serious face, judgmental, sat to the left of the judge.

He was the prosecutor.

The other chair in right side was empty, awaiting a person who could sit on her to testify.

"First case ... family court." the judge began, watching a pack of papers that were scattered over his desk.

"All stand, please." He commanded, in a cold voice that made my heart tremble.

All present stood up in that huge room. There were not many people watching, just ... Those interested in the case.

A man dressed in red and Young entered the room with a enormous clipboard in his hands, seeming to say something out loud in the middle of room for everyone to hear.

"Mrs. Varmitech, please, Judge awaits your statement." He said, so moved away, walking to the back of the room. I do not quite understand, however, Zach's mother immediately walked to the only empty chair next to the judge's right.

She sat up, and the judge asked seriously in a voice that echoed through the calm room.

"Swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes, I swear." Zach's mother said, sitting in the chair.

I knew what Zach's mother wanted from the beginning, from the day that ... We left her house.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**Third person Narration:**_

_That same day, Zach's mother planned to hire a lawyer to her plan, Chris and Martin Kratt returned to their house, where they never should have abandoned for more than were required._

_Martin was disgusted with the world, and Chris did not understand completely why it all._

_"Great, we got house!" Chris said, taking in his backpack, Heidi, and placing her on his lap as he sat on the sofa._

_"Yes, sure we can call it home sweet home. I would never say this in Zach's house "Martin was nervous when he flung his backpack away, trying to forget the bad times that lived in the house of his neighbor._

_"Luckily, Susan and Christine are in the house of our cousins, I'd hate to see them suffer as we are now," he continued, sitting next to his younger brother._

_As much as Martin had only 9 years old, he understood very well his duty to protect his brother and sisters. He was the oldest, and it was his obligation to take care of his family, at least, Martin thought so._

_"But ...'re already home! We no longer talk about Zach. "Chris tried to calm his brother, putting Heidi in his arms and leaning head on his shoulder soon after._

_"Yes, it makes me happier ... know that we're out of that Varmitech house."Martin resigned, settling his head on the back of the sofa._

_"You're hungry?" He asked his young brother, assuming that Chris was very quiet lately._

"_Little." He replied, looking at his brother curiously._

_"I'll see if there's anything in the fridge for us to eat." Martin stood up, putting Heidi on top of a pillow next to Chris._

_"Oh, have nothing! Everything emptied when our parents traveled. "Martin said with lament, closing the refrigerator door soon after._

_"What we do now without food?" Chris was sad, feeling his stomach rumbled from hunger, wishing I could eat a hot pizza that only Mommy Kratt could do better._

_"I have some money saved on the shelf; I go to the market to buy some things for us to eat tonight. Tomorrow ... we will decide what to do. "Martin said, running to her room to get the money he kept always left on the shelf inside the drawer behind a velvet blue envelope._

_Chris still did not quite understand what it was money, but in his soul he realized it was a very important thing if they wanted to survive and not starve to death, unfortunately._

_"I go to the market to buy the groceries, please bro, stay here! Do not leave home for anything! Lock the door and close the windows! I promise to come back soon! "Martin said with emergency and concern, causing his brother realized that he had to stay home to care for Heidi, who was still a puppy._

_Was banned from entering animals in private places, and then ... Heidi had to stay home with someone to protect her and care for her, and that someone is Chris._

_"Sure bro, I'm stay here, come back soon!" Chris agreed and nodded with a smile, trying to convey to Martin a confidence that he could take care of him and Heidi alone, even if only for a moment._

_"I'll be back, I promise." Said Martin corresponding to smile, and soon after opened the front door, watching Chris catch Heidi in his lap and hug her to protect her until Martin returned._

_Martin left the house, and ran quickly to the nearest market to buy food._

_Chris stayed home._

_And after doing all that Martin directed (close the windows and lock the doors), he sat back on the sofa and started talking sweetly with Heidi, who was almost falling asleep while heated in small arms and welcoming of Chris._

* * *

_It's been one hour ... And Martin has not returned._

_Chris not realized that was passed so much time about Martin, because he ... Had fallen asleep while singing sweet songs and soothing for Heidi._

_"TIIINNN DOOOMMMM"_

_Suddenly, the doorbell rang loudly in the house as a Christmas bell._

_Obviously it was not Christmas yet, but Chris thought for a moment that was, once the doorbell woke him so sudden and unpleasant._

_"Who is?" He shouted, was still a little unconscious by sleep._

_"Police, judicial officer!" A man with sullen looks and serious said with a raspy voice and high, which made the heart of Chris afraid._

_"What officer?" Chris asked to Heidi with incomprehension._

_Obviously Chris was too young to know what were justice and ... The momentary presence of the police at his home._

_Chris walked to the front door to open it slowly, until the outside of the house; he heard the voice of Martin nervous and desperate screaming for help._

_"Let me go! Stop! Leave my brother alone! Who are you? What do you want from us? "Martin was being handled prudently by two uniformed men with police._

_His older brother was in trouble, and Chris had to help him._

_"Martin!" Chris opened the door, dodging of men who appeared two hulks and soon after he ran toward Martin to save him._

_"Hey, stop it! He's my brother! "Chris shouted angrily, jumping on top of one of the gorilla men who were holding his brother so violently._

_"Cheeky boy, get off me!" One of the gorilla men shouted, trying to get Chris to come out of him._

_Luckily, one of the men had left Martin to go, but there were three others, who were still trying to grab him so he would not escape._

_"Martin run, run!" Chris shouted to his brother, trying to distract the gorillas that still wanted to grab Martin. Chris was a little boy, he could go and hide everywhere that an adult could never, therefore, for him, it was easy to run and hide in a hole for example extremely narrow. Martin was a little bigger, and not had many skills to hide in small places._

_However, Martin was very fast! He could run very quickly if he wanted to run away really, but ... Martin did not want to run away and leave Chris with those huge men to strike him. Martin was the older brother, and had to protect Chris and stand by him forever ... Be wherever._

_"What do you want?" Martin pushed one of the policemen, trying to require some explanation prudent for that situation._

_"We are the police!" Said one the men with revolt, showing a badge that belonged to the police station in New Jersey._

_"Okay, fine. So?" Martin was being strong and wise, he must demonstrate that he was a boy confident and assertive in every conduct that was witnessing and how he was acting._

_"How so? You must come with us! "Another man gorilla-faced approached from Martin._

_"Why? We are not thieves! Do not steal anything! "Martin said, trying to convince the police to let him and his brother alone._

_"Mrs. Varmitech filed a complaint against you! Let's take you and your brother to minors under now! "Another officer said, grabbing Martin's arm._

_"What? Minors under? Why? "Martin really did not understand what the Mrs. Varmitech planned this time._

_"Family Varmitech stated that you and your brother are living alone." The policemen grabbed a clipboard and pen in his hands._

_"Yes, we are, because ..." Martin began, but the police stopped him._

_"Living alone? This is a crime! Where are your parents? "The officer demanded, watching the deep blue eyes of Martin._

_"They're ..." Martin began, but a woman interrupted him again._

_"Parents have abandoned these children!" Was ... Zach's mother, opening the door of a police car and get out of the vehicle, while watching Chris on top of a police officer trying to stop him from getting close to Martin._

_"What? ... That's a lie! "Martin yelled. He was absolutely furious with Mrs. Varmitech now. _

_"They are traveling!"_

_"Traveling? And left you alone in the city? "The officer observed the situation noting data in his clipboard._

_"Yes! They were living alone in this house for two months! "Zach's mother answered immediately._

_"No! We were staying with you! In your house! "Martin countered the answer, leaving the police totally confused._

_"How? If you are here? "Mrs. Varmitech mocked._

_"You threw us out of your house! You said that to Chris and I was going to live on the street! "Martin continued exalted._

_"Sir Police does not believe him! How would I be able to expel a child from my home? That's a lie! This boy and his brother fled from my house! They did not like living with my son! I had no guilt! The parents abandoned them, and I just wanted to help them, but they ... want to live alone! "Zach's mother lies with extreme confidence, as if all she was saying was true the police._

_"No! You're a liar! "Martin shouted, and one of the officers approached him with reproof._

_"Let's lower that tone of voice?" The gorilla said in a voice that made the soul of Martin decoupling and tremble._

_"Everything she said is wrong ..." Martin tried to argue over the officer stopped him._

_"No matter! You and your brother go to minors under, now! You cannot live alone without an adult! If your parents abandoned you, we should take them to an orphanage! "Another officer said coldly brute, putting Chris on the floor so he could get rid of the grip of small arms among young Kratt._

_"Our parents have not abandoned us!" Martin screamed again outraged, until three huge police grabbed Martin's arm, and another gorilla officer took Chris in his lap while small Kratt tried desperately to escape from his arms._

_"Loose me, our parents will travel back! They have not abandoned us! "Martin demanded with disturbance, contorting his body while the police put him in the police car._

_"Martin! Leave my brother alone! "Chris screamed with grief, trying to get out of the huge and muscular arms of the cop who looked like an ugly dragon and an angry gorilla._

_The brothers entered the police car, and all that Chris and Martin could see now was the Zach's mother beside his house with a look victorious and arrogant, and Heidi with little head outside the door ... Begging for the brothers return home to save her._

_Mrs. Varmitech had won this time, and waved happily to the brothers, while the police car from New Jersey, slowly began to run through the highway and calm afternoon that gradually became a twilight ... Gloomy and macabre as Martin had never seen before._

_"Bye rats brothers ... This time ... I am the winner of the game!"_

_**End Flashback.**_

* * *

_***Please, Review! **_

_**Your opinion is very important to me! :D*  
**_


	12. Tribunal of Lies

_**Hello guys!**_

_**Sorry for the delay in posting, but I promise to finish the story soon.**_

_**I'm almost holiday from college, and hope to write many stories while I'm at home. : D**_

_**Soon, WKSF1and I will post a story that we did together.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**Sakura.**_

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V**_

It was awful and terrible to watch what Zach's mother said with such momentum in the tribunal.

"Parents abandoned the Kratt Brothers! They traveled to never come back! "

"And where the parents of the brothers traveled?" the judge asked with impartiality, while the computer keys moved quickly when the hands of an elderly woman, however skillful, typed the case between words.

"They go to Italy for holidays strolling." Zach's mother said, and I felt my stomach rolled as she told that lie.

A lie among several others that were to come.

"Liar!" I rose completely outraged, noting the Mrs. Varmitech with disgust.

The audience was almost empty, very quiet so I could hear the sound of the wooden hammer of the judge be strongly driven three times on the table where he was cautious notes about it.

"Order on the jury! Nobody can manifest unless I give permission! "The judge said in a stern voice, which made me sit back to where I was before.

"Continue Mrs. Varmitech." The judge continued.

"Well ... That's it! Their parents were traveling, and left me to take care of the two boys."

"And they asked to you to take care of their children?"

"No. I had to offer help for them, because if it were not so ... the poor boys would die of hunger and cold living alone. "

I felt nausea another run down my throat, almost forcing me to release the lunch I had just eaten a minutes ago.

"It is written in the record that the Kratt brothers have two sisters. Susan and Christine. "Judge found the names in the process on top of your desk.

"Yes, it's true." Zach's mother confirmed.

"And where are they? They are also living alone in the house? "

"Well ... I cannot say that."

"How do not?"

"I do not know! Just do not know! "Mrs. Varmitech said petulantly, trying not to stoop before the judge.

"Right, thank you for your testimony" the judge ordered, and the Zach's mother got up to sit next to her son.

"Next witness: Christopher Frederick Kratt." Judge ordered with a creepy voice, until Chris watched me with confusion and misunderstanding.

"Judge?" The Zach's mother lawyer said for the first time.

"Yes sir lawyer?" The judge said with superiority, yet was attentive to every word the lawyer say on behalf of his client.

"I advise that these brothers did not testify against my client."

"And why?" The judge asked flatly.

"They are very small, do not understand how the process of the jury. Please excellence, not take the boys as witnesses, they should not testify, did not understand the scope of the law. "The lawyer said in a complex way that I could not understand.

There was much questions in my mind, after all, why are we here?

Chris was also totally confused, and certainly are tons of questions would fall when we left the tribunal.

Chris loved to ask questions, but this time, I did not get the answers to all of them.

"Well ... Protest accepted."Judge said in agreement when the lawyer of the Mrs. Varmitech sat beside her with a huge smile that stretched from ear to ear as if to say," one more wins ".

It was something really sickening to watch.

I crossed my arms passively with a closed face to the world.

And Chris just shrugged, was thoughtful for all that had been said.

"After the above, and what was said, I realize that the Kratt's family home was always of total abandonment." The judge began, however, this argument, I could understand perfectly.

"No! Our family has always been close-knit "I got up again once my voice changed echoed throughout the silent room.

PAH PAH PAH!

Other three strong judicial hammer bangs emerged in my ears weakened by all the lies that Zach's mother told the judge about my family.

"Order!" the judge said with nervousness, and I watched coldly as if I could just shoot lasers with my eyes, burning everything I noticed that bothered my way.

I sat down again, and the judge continued.

"Sisters, Susan and Christine ... are lost. Parents of Kratt are traveling, without the slightest concern for their children, Christopher and Martin who lived alone without an adult that harbored and comforted them. "He continued sternly, and I just felt the desire to not hear him at that moment, to plug my ears by unjust calumnies he tore against my family and my life.

I felt horrible.

I was wrong about not being able to do anything to avoid that negative sentence for me and my brother.

Deep in my heart heavy with sorrow and grief I understood:

Chris and I had lost such a dirty game of Zach's mother.

I felt happy not win based on lies, but I also felt sad to lose by not telling the truth in time.

I'm desolate ... When I could be happy again!

I did not know.

I just realized that my life was falling apart, and I begged my parents to arrive just in time to save us from the tragedy that was about to be eternally endured.

* * *

_**Please, Review! :)**_


	13. Sentence

_**Chris P.O.V**_

* * *

Martin was sitting beside me, his body moved uneasily, and his face remained pale and bewildered, but deep in strange thoughts, but obviously in the back of my mind, I could understand the why of it all.

Zach and his family were hurting us again.

And Martin could not avoid it.

And I assumed that my brother felt guilty if he tried seem unshaken in times of tension.

"After the above, I believe that the jury, the audience and the lawyers present, expect victoriously I give the final verdict of the case." The gray-haired man sitting on a chair most of the jury remained petulant and determined in everything that was advocating and enacting.

"I do not wanna hear it!" Martin suddenly stood up sharply from where he was.

He walked quickly to the exit of the huge hall of the tribunal, his steps were hard, but I realized that my brother was not feeling so well on that occasion.

I ran after him, and luckily managed to reach him quickly before he closed the door of the jury with a bang that bothered the small crowd that was present to watch the final verdict of our suffering.

"Martin!" I screamed as my brother walked from one side to the other in the hallway, about to make a hole in the ground with his annoyance.

"You know? The family of Zach lied to the judge, we are lost! "Martin grabbed me violently by the shoulders, shaking me until I stagger feeling a little dizzy.

But he would not hurt me.

He was outraged to realize the gravity of the case around him, just that.

"we not go to the shelter huh?," I asked, my voice grieved so I thought the possibility of never see our parents again.

I gasped and my throat was completely dry.  
" Is worst Chris!" Martin's voice changed, and he punching the wall was quickly at his side with a terrible force.

If he were Superman, surely had taken that wall down with his power.

But my brother was collapsed inside, I could feel just by looking into his eyes.

"And it can get any worse?" I Shrugged when Martin gave me a death stare.

"Of course! Zach's mother proved to be capable of evils more dazzling! "Martin kicked the ground a few times, as if there were some sort of gravel there.

"It will end! Stay calm! "I put my hands on the back of Martin, so wants to he sit in one of the chairs that were waiting in the hallway.

When Martin was nervous, it was hardly calm him. He was guided by the free spirit, the intuition of his soul and heart.

I rather think, find the logic and justification for the things in the world, so, I was the calmest of the Kratt.  
As for Martin ... He was always concerned with the world, feeling guilty for things that could never be fault him.  
Never!

"You really think sitting and waiting will solve our problem?" Martin asked with revolt before surrendering to accent chair innocent.

"May not solve, but will make you feel calmer!" I pushed my brother repeatedly, until he sat down with a thud.

"Who knows what will be happening in the room now." I knelt in front of Martin, resting my arms on his knees, as I thought in a plan, or a form of do not go to the shelter for minors.

"The judge should have given the final verdict. Surely the judgment ended. "Martin leaned his body forward, placing his hands over his face as if he were tired of everything.

"Probably." I agreed.  
He ran his hands over blond hair, who were untidy and unkempt after this action.

"Well, let's see what happened, after all, just that we have left." Martin stood with unwell, and I did the same, despite being feeling extreme affliction with a sick running in my stomach, thinking that Zach having won one more fight useless.

Martin and I ran back to the jury room, but when we look at ... It was too late to react.

"I'm sorry dear brothers ... you lost this time. "

Was the Zach's mother, the lawyer in her side showing in his face radiant laughter victorious.

Yes, they had won, was all that Martin needed to hear to lose control of his temper.

"With lies anyone can win!" He said, staring at the lawyer face to face.

"Calm down!" I put my hand on his shoulder to remind him that this was not the moment propitious for fights.

"Ohh, you thought I will telling the truth? How much ingenuity! "Mrs. Varmitech said happily, which made clenching his fists as if about to punch someone.

"How much falsehood is behind such elegance." Martin challenged, watching the Mrs. Varmitech top to bottom with a blind fury in his eyes.

Zach stood in front of his mother and Martin.

Surely Zachary would be willing to hurt my brother if had provocations than planned.

"With truth, we won only problems!" The lawyer confronted him, raising an eyebrow with superiority and contempt.

Martin shook, gritting his teeth as his breathing was difficult in every word cynical of lawyer Varmitech.

"with Lies, we can conquer the world, my boy!" The man continued, until Martin did what he should not.

He tried to attack the lawyer.

"Martin stop!" I grabbed Martin as he tried to push me away, and get rid of my impediment.

"Christopher, me loose! Do not you see that this is a scam! We will go to the shelter for minors based on lies!

Everything was previously planned for these two! "Martin just called me by my full first name, when he felt hatred and indignation of what I was doing with him.

But I could not help it!

I had to stop my brother of could commit follies of which he had been able to repent later.

I knew the genius of Martin.

And I knew that his anger would pass in matter of minutes, when not longer saw Zach and his mother.

"Shelter for minors? Who told you to go there? "Zach's mother said with mock tenderness, demonstrating a sense of pity that she could never feel for us.

"What do you mean?" Martin paused, watching her with confusion.

"You do not go to the shelter!" The lawyer laughed unabashedly.

"You go to the orphanage!"

* * *

_**Please, Review! :D**_


	14. Moment of Hope

_**Author Note: **_

_**Sorry for the delay in posting the chapter, guys!**_

_**I was too busy with final exams in college, so I dedicated myself only to studies.**_

_**Now, I'm on vacation, I can write more often. : D**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Hugs!**_

* * *

_**Third Person:**_

"You go to the orphanage!"

That was all Martin could think about, when the judgment of his case was over.

Chris was depressed, locked in his room through his tears, and his older brother ... He was still sitting on the sofa, wondering what he would do when they went to the orphanage, without even informing his parents that all this happened.

Martin and Chris had no address, phone, or contact of the firm where his parents were working in Australia.

They had nothing, they had no way to communicate!

There was not even hope to endure what was to come.

Today, Sunday, is the last day of the Kratt brothers in the house, the home of their parents in New Jersey.

There was no consolation to soothe the heart of Martin, who persuaded him that protection was greater than any other.

He tried to defend his younger brother to protect him.

But, how Martin would defend Chris something like this?

At that moment, in silence and solitude of a room sadly abandoned, Martin wished his parents could return tonight.

It was something impossible to happen, however, it was Martin who had hope to believe, to trust that there was a light where darkness could erase some.

In his heart.

"Please, Mommy, Daddy, come back! We need you more than ever! "Martin grabbed a portrait on his desk, next to the lampshade, and felt completely depressed when he saw the photo of his parents, hugging, smiling at Martin with happiness.

A happiness that was far from happening to him.

"If this photo could bring you back faster ..." the older brother felt a inconvenience vertigo in his sad eyes in the darkness of the room uninhabited and difficult balancing seconds after, he realized ... Were tears brimming in his eyes and falling on the family portrait in his hands, dipping the glass screen where his parents smile was, without worries.

"Why!" Martin began to sob quietly in tears, hugging the only reminder that his parents had left for him.

A photo.

Stifled amidst the cries of pain and suffering, Martin not realized that his bedroom door had opened.

"Martin?" Was Chris.

The young Kratt was in pajamas with green stripes, and his feet did not cause noise in the house, because he wore the plush squirrel slippers that Martin had given to him in gift on his birthday last year.

"Chris." Martin realized that his brother was there and looked at him wildly in tears from his eyes.

Chris could not see what he was weakened.

"What are you doing here in the dark, alone?" Chris came and sat next to his brother.

"Hey, is not dark! The lamp is on! "Martin tried to relax, smiling amiably, while the last sniffed of tears in his lament.

" You was crying, right?" Chris put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I will not lie to you." Martin replied, noted the new bed of Heidi, with the little puppy inside it, asleep and moaning softly, feeling completely comfortable in her

new home.

"Calm down bro, everything will work itself out." Chris had the ability to calm people down, but now ... It was not working with Martin.

"I do not think Chris. Nothing can be solved if our parents did not come back to home! "

"You're being pessimistic!"

"You think?" Martin was a little nervous now, but once he watched his little brother closer, everything turned into concern and remorse.

Chris's eyes were red and swollen, as if he were crying throughout the afternoon, without stopping.

"You also cried!" Martin hugged his brother and suddenly, Chris began to sob.

"Dropped a speck in my eye!" Chris tried to change the subject, but Martin realized that the voice and demeanor of Chris were more depressed than usual.

"I understand." Martin gave small soft slaps the back of his brother, trying to calm him down and convince him that he was there, protecting him than was possible.

"Our parents will not come back?" Chris asked, his eyes filled with tears again.

"Of course they will!" Martin smiled, conveying confidence.

"Then, why are they taking so long?" Chris was wise, always asking questions with logic and prudent.

Martin was silent for a few seconds, not knowing exactly how to answer the question of his brother.

"TRRRRIIIINNN"

Suddenly, the brothers heard the loud sound of a phone annoy their ears at night.

The depression in the face of Martin, and the constants tears in Chris's eyes were immediately replaced by hope.

An expectation that their parents could be returning to the city at that time.

* * *

_**Please, Review! :)**_


	15. Happiness

_**Martin P.O.V**_

As the phone rang, I felt my heart fill with warmth comfortable and safe.

Perhaps they were my parents!

And that was the only thing snuggled my soul and calmed my mind troubled by loneliness.

"Hello?" I took the phone off the hook, while Chris looked me with anxiety

"Martin?" A female voice answered, seemed quite surprised to hear my voice.

"Yes, me, who's talking," I asked, pondering various hypotheses of the people I knew who could have that voice sweet and kind.

"Is Susan here !" She said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hi sis, how are you?"

"I'm worried!"

"Wh ... why? "I tried to speak naturally, but my voice was not helping me to lie.

"Zach's mother called me and said that you and Chris fled from her home, is that true?" Susan looked scared.

I assumed she already knew the whole truth before I could tell her.

"No! Why would she ... "I tried to explain, but my sister interrupting my argument.

"She also told me that you go to home? Are you living alone? "Susan was more shaken.

"She also said that we will go to the orphanage for her fault? She said why we had to run away? "I screamed on the phone, completely outraged.

The line was silent for a few seconds, which seemed more like minutes.

My sister did not know what to say to calm me down.

"Our parents called me too." Suddenly Susan said something that really piqued my interest.

"And what did they say?" I was rushed to know what happened.

Chris stood up from the sofa in one leap, because the room was so quiet in the house, that we could hear Susan's voice across the phone line, even if not was with the ear leaning on the apparatus.

"they are at the airport in New Jersey, are going back to home." Susan smiled.

At that moment, my soul was lit with infinite happiness.

I wanted to hug Chris, kiss Christine and Susan's face! Tell them that when the news made me happy and compensating!

My parents are coming to home!

And that means ... Chris and I were not going to the orphanage!

"Martin, are you there?" Susan made me come back to reality.

I was so lost in my happiness, in my mind, that I not realized that my sister was still waiting on the phone for 6 minutes ago.

"Sorry sis, yes, I'm here!" I replied with a look of contentment.

"Well, according to my watch, they must already be in the taxi. Calm down bro, in a few hours, they'll be back. "Susan said with expectation.

"And you girls, when come back to home?"

"Probably tomorrow. Our cousins went to school party, and our aunt is teaching knitting for Christine, she is not enjoying this! "Susan laughed, seemed to be watching something very funny. "I'm sorry Martin, I have to go. Christine was wrapped with threads of wool, I need help her! " in the background of the call, I could hear the loud laughter of my aunt and also Christine.

"Thank you for calling sis, good night!" I said, Susan laughed.

"See you tomorrow bro!" Susan said goodbye, and then immediately dropped the phone line.

"So?" Chris jumped like a baby lemur impatiently awaiting my explanation.

"Our parents are coming back!" I opened my arms when Chris gleefully jumped on me and we both fell rolling on the sofa.

"AUnn?" Heidi woke so sweet and cute, watching us with huge eyes puppy.

"We're saved!" Chris sat beside me, grabbing a pillow and watching me sarcastically.

"Uh oh, no!" I felt a gentle hit in my stomach.

Chris was wanting war huh?

"Hum ... then you want to fight? "I slipped to the other side of the room, taking a huge pillow that had there on another chair.

"Let's see who wins!" I threw the pillow slowly, which hit the head of Chris in full, making him have a crisis of laughter.

"Hey! You can't playing the gun! You have to fight with it! "Chris jumped off the couch, hitting me in my leg.

I fell on the floor, and Chris continued hitting me with the little pillow.

"Can not attack an unarmed soldier!" I said cheerfully, as we both could not stop laughing.

"Of course I can! You dropped the gun! "Chris surrendered me, putting the pillow on my face, until I felt my nose a little uncomfortable, burning.

"AAAAATCHOOO!" I Could not contain the sneeze loudly, which made Heidi barking with surprise.

"HAHA! I won! "Chris lifted the pillow, Declaring War ended.

But not finished! I would not allow!

I could not miss, even for a little boy like my brother.

"Rematch! I declare rematch! "I said, taking another pillow from the floor to start the second round.

"Come on bro! you scared? "Chris stuck his tongue at me as laughed excitedly.

"So we'll see!" I attacked Chris, and he hit a padded back me, returning the attack.

We both fell to the ground, as well as our laughter echoed throughout the house in the middle of the night cold and silent.

No matter when Chris and I grew up, this war would always be soft so familiar.

It was a pleasant way to compensate hours of bitterness and suffering that we had gone through Zach's fault.

Nothing would be the same as before.

Everything was better.

After our stay away from home, I could understand and know exactly what I faced ...

Have a space in me, that needed love.

And the only people I really felt this affection, is to my parents, my sisters and Chris.

I never wanted to get away from them! Nobody would do that!

Much less Zach.

* * *

_**Please, Review friends! :)**_


	16. The Return

_**Third Person.**_

* * *

After a long war of pillows and laughter, it was not surprising that the two brothers fell asleep while trying to win each other.

Nobody won.

As Chris always said: "Martin and I are brothers, no matter who wins, we will be living together in equality."

And that was what happened.

Once the alarm rang madly in the room 05:00 am, which was the time that parents woke the Kratt brothers to school, Chris stood up in one leap, noting that the day was still dark, with the summer heat that made in recent weeks.

Martin as always, refused to wake up, was the sleeper of the family.

"Martin! bro! wake up! "Chris shook his brother who was sleeping on the floor, but seemed very comfortable and happy there.

"No Mommy! Not now! Just more 5 minutes! "Martin picked up the pillow and covered his ears, turning his face to the other side, ignoring the warning of Chris.

"That will be difficult," the young Kratt scratched his head, completely thoughtful, littering his brown hair.

"MARTIN!" The only way that Chris had was yelling as loud as he can.

"WHAT WAS? TYRANTS ARE ATTACKING ROMA! WE MUST SAVE IT! "Martin awoke, immediately rising from the ground, hugging the pillow with a startled and stunned expression on his face.

Chris palm on his face, not believing that Martin had acted that way.

"Has nothing bro! stay calm! "Chris came over to his brother, grabbing his pillow as if he approaching a crazy animal.

But Chris was used to it, was not the first, nor the last time it happened with Martin.

The phrase that the older brother said was so routine that could be used as the yell of Don Pedro in independence.

Martin was reassured, knowing all that was around him.

"Screaming in the house, as always huh? Christopher" Martin said with little importance, while collected everything that was spread across the floor, and began to clean the house, knowing that his parents would return home in a few hours.

"Who asked you for it!" Chris defended himself with a sweet and innocent smile, which touched the hearts of everyone, except his older brother.

"Every day you do this to me!" Martin threw the pillow to Chris.

"You sleep too! And I wanna play! "The young Kratt puts everything in its proper place.

"Very funny. I will not complain if one day I wake up half deaf! "Martin smiled, and Chris grimaced sweet, showing his tongue in self-defense.

"Let's fix that, our parents will arrive soon!" Martin ordered, while Chris organized Heidi's bed, which was now trotting around the house, running everywhere.

"TINNN DOMMM!"

Suddenly the doorbell of the house rang loud and pestering.

"They arrived!" Chris welcomed, but Martin was not so sure.

"I do not think Chris, our parents have a house key! They do not need to ring the doorbell. "Martin said, walking to the door, and looking under the glass peephole to see who was calling.

Martin's heart began to burn as he saw the person who was waiting impatiently on the other side of the door.

"Who is?" Chris walked to his brother, pulling the end of his shirt, to he told the truth.

"It's them!" Martin said, his body still motionless for fear that was around him.

"They who?" The young Kratt rolled his eyes, ignoring the useless explanation he had just received.

"Zach and his mother." Martin noted Chris with a worried look, as if to ask: "what do we do now? '.

"You will open the door? Will receive them? "Chris asked, begging to Martin said no.

But after all, Martin did not want to be reckless.

The older brother did not hold grudges Varmitech family, and if he prevented the Zach's mother initiate a conversation with the Kratts, or come into his house, he would be lowering the level dirty and cruel of Zach and it was one thing that made Martin completely disgusted.

The Kratts could never be compared to Varmitech, the both families, would never be the same.

"Yes, I will receive them." Martin finally answered and Chris crossed his arms, doing pouting with completely upset.

"If we do not talk with them, we will be starting another war, and we will be fearful, the bad boys of the neighborhood, is this what you want?" Martin explained the situation, which made Chris ponder the choices they could have beyond talking to Zach.

"Yes ... you're right. "Chris finished, smiling at his brother.

"Well, we will be cheerful, let's pretend that nothing happened."

"That will not be easy." Chris was indifferent.

"Of course it will! Just think that our parents are coming back, and that Zach not will have more chances to harm us! "Martin conveyed confidence in his words, making his brother nodded.

Both brothers approached the door, about to open it, until the outside, they began to hear many people arguing, like a serious fight.

"You are a traitor! You lied to me! "Was a female voice, was furious, accusing someone with much certainty in the words.

"I never said I liked taking care of children, I just took care of your sons to get advantage of it!" Other woman countered the argument, quite angry, confidently telling her lie.

"Our parents are back!" Chris and Martin said in unison, when Martin noted the situation again through the peephole of the door and saw that the other side, in the garden of the house, he could noted.

His father, his mother and sisters were fighting with the Zach's family so voracious and threatening, as if protecting whoever was inside the house.

* * *

_**Please, Review friends! :)**_


	17. No Retreat, No Surrender

_**Third Person.**_

Susan, Christine, and their parents arrived back home at the same time.

The sisters returned home from distant cousins, and parents returned from trip, anticipating everything with emergency, after knowing what had happened to their children in New Jersey.

Nobody could imagine that Zach and his mother were capable of committing many atrocities and pettiness against the Kratt family .

That boy pale, thin, small, seemed harmless and too weak to fight with Martin or Chris, or against the two twin sisters, but was he able to kill a Kratt just to feel victorious?

Zach was never an angel, but ... He could hardly do more than he intended?

"I trusted you to take care of my sons! I thought you were a good mother, a good woman! "Linda, mother of Kratts, cried with a indomitable hatred, trying to protect their children from the threat that Zach's mother could be at that time against them.

"Your sons are pathetic! I Just took care of them for my own interest to gain points, have advantages. I thought I could beat you, doing harm to your sons ... but they is useless! your sons are ... "Zach's mother began, but was interrupted for the Kratt's father.

"They are strong! Nobody can beat them, for they are united! They are brothers! Neither you, nor your son envious, can destroy this family tie! "

"Idiot!" Zach tried to attack, but Susan came in front of him, pushing him away from her family.

"Do not approach my father!" She yelled when her delicate hands reached Zach's chest, knocking him and threw him against the lawn.

Zach sat down amid the wet leaves, and he felt that ... His back was wet with something sticky, like wet clayof the frightening thunderous rain the night before.

"Arghh! What's this? My new clothes! "Zach stood up angrily and saw that his pants was wet.

He had fallen into a mud puddle.

"This is what happens to people liars!" Christine laughed as she watched her twin sister had a frowning face, serious, expecting another Zach's attack against her parents.

"Leave my family alone, Zach! Go away! You caused a lot of trouble in little time! "Suddenly, Martin opened the door and walked toward Zach, with Chris behind him holding Heidi in his small arms.

"My love! My sweets! "Mrs. Kratt ran to their children, hugging them with a force affectionate and loving, as had never done since the time traveled.

"Mommy! I waited you so long! "Chris started crying..

"My baby!" Linda hugged her youngest son, to convey courage and confidence that he needed.

"I'm glad you came back, mom!" Martin was also there, always close to Chris to protect him.

"I ... I regret my sons, if I had understood it before, if I had knew all the problems you faced, I would never have allowed you to dwell in the house of this manic woman! " Mrs. Kratt said to Martin with extreme sadness, holding the face of her son with despair.

However, she also noted the Zach's mother coldly incalculable, when mention it in her arguments.

"Do not worry mom, we're fine!" Martin smiled with confidence while stroked his mother's face, wiping the traces of tears that flowed down her face distressed pale and feminine.

Martin looked a lot like his mother, apparently and sentimentally.

He understood those tears were soft on her face.

"Thank you son, your words comforted my heart." Finally, Mrs. Kratt finalized, giving an affectionate kiss on the forehead of Martin, and the other on the cheek of Chris.

"You pay me Kratts! This will not end well! "Zach began to threaten, while his mother protected him.

"What do you Zach? All your planning will not be worse than it already is. You got revenge, and now? what you want? "Martin said, approaching the enemy.

"Stay away from my son!" Zach's mother defended her son, who was affectionately called coconut sweet.

Mrs. Varmitech's hands held Martin in his arms, pushing him away from Zach.

Martin was thrown away, while his back skidded on the lawn with a horrible burning sensation.

"Son!" ran to Martin, while Susan and Christine were in front of Chris, who was the younger brother.

"Hey, I can not see anything!" The two sisters were high, which hindered the vision of young Kratt before the facts.

"No need to see it bro, just stay protected behind us!" Christine replied, giving small and gentle pat on his head as if to say to Chris: "Stay here baby brother, obey and nothing will happen to you".

It was a sign of protection.

Chris obeyed, and stood behind his sisters, still protecting Heidi in his arms.

"A puppy?" Susan asked, when her face was glad to see Chris with a small baby animal.

"Yes ... it's a long story ... "Chris grimaced in disbelief, when remembered how he met Heidi, and where it was, when he saw it in first time.

It was a painful to remember, especially since Zach was present at that time.

The plan was of the Varmitech from the beginning, which made Chris feel sick just thinking about it.

With the distraction of Susan, Zach walked up to her, grabbing her long blond hair and pulling her close to him.

"Zachary, release my sister!" Christine yelled, attacking Zach from behind.

The girl hung in the air when Zach tried to get her off him.

"Sis!" Chris wanted to help, but he did not know if he helped Martin, Susan or Christine.

"Zach, you're hurting me!" Susan screamed as the pale boy was still holding her long hair with wickedness.

"AHH!" She moaned in pain, and Martin felt his heart fill with rage against the Varmitech, to see that scene so impactful.

"Leave her alone!" Christine ordered, but Zach did not seem willing to obey.

"Never! I will never surrender to you! "Zach laughed hard, because Christine was squeezing his neck from behind.

It was then, that seeing that scene, Mr. Kratt decided he should intervene the fight, in form earnest and prudent, as Chris always did.

He grabbed his cell phone from his jacket pocket and dialed the number.

"Police Station, New Jersey, I can help?" A male voice, serious and decided answered the phone on the other side of the line.

"Morning, please, I need urgent help!" Mr. Kratt said confidently as he watched Zach's mother was laughing merrily while his son fought evil with the twin sisters trying to hurt them.

* * *

_**Please, Review friends! :)**_


	18. Prison

_**Third Person.**_

* * *

The Kratt's house could not be more full and busy at the moment.

A laughter malignant echoed of the Mrs. Varmitech's lips, while Christine and Susan tried to fight against ambition of Zach.

Chris was young, did not know what to do.

And Martin was about to save his twin sisters, even feeling that his back burned with excruciating pain when Zach pushed away from him.

"Stop it! What is going on here? "Suddenly, loud sounds of sirens, and a male voice serious speaker came from the entrance of the neighborhood where the brothers lived.

It was the police, they had answered the call that Mr. Kratt asked with modesty and the emergency phone.

There had spent less than 10 minutes to get the call, the police in the neighborhood is really were efficient and decided in their profession.

"Hands up! Everyone to the wall! "An cop left the car, about to point his gun for all who were there.

"Calm down sir! No need to shoot! "Mr. Kratt said.

"What is happening?" The cop asked again, noting Zach with disapproval, because he was holding Susan's hair so violently.

Zach was afraid to see the anger of police, dropping the long hair of the girl immediately, and running into the arms of his mother.

"you're okay sis?" Martin asked, hugging Susan with relief in his heart.

"Yes. Thank you. "Susan smiled, returning to the sweet caress of her brother.

"Coward!" Christine suddenly shouted, showing her tongue with debauchery, when Zach ran to his mother with his legs shaking in fear.

"Idiot!" Zach did not give up easily, even when losing, he always kept his head up, as if he is owner of the neighborhood.

"ENOUGH! Stop this discussion! "Mr. Kratt ordered.

All children in the site remained in absolute silence, except Zach, who pretended to be crying like he are been injured by one of the twin sisters.

"Sir ... I'm waiting! "the cpo still awaiting explanation of the fact.

"I'm sorry. Well, I'm with these documents, which were issued yesterday. "Mr. Kratt caught some papers from a black briefcase, which nobody had seen before.

"Sure, and what referred to these documents?"

"These papers are the court of law. It is a judgment that took place yesterday morning. "

"But ... how do you know that? "suddenly, Mrs. Varmitech intervened for her defense.

"Simple, the judge is an old friend of mine." Mr. Kratt said, causing Zach's mother stayed gaped in disbelief and hopelessness.

"But he ..."

"He pretended to be on your side! Once the judgment was over, he called me saying what you tried to do against my kids! You lied in court! "

"You have no proof of my lie!" Zach's mother started walking toward Mr. Kratt.

"Of course I have! The judge was the first person I told about my trip! He's my friend! "Mr. Kratt smiled, leaving the Zach's mother shaking with fury.

"He ... He "Zach's mother did not know what to say.

"He knew of your plans! He knows you never liked my sons! You're an impostor! "

"Listen here ..." she began, trying to speak as many insults he could, but Mr. Kratt interrupted before she could begin the her reckless actions.

"You're going to jail!"

"NO! NEVER! "

"Then this lady committed a crime of perjury? Lied in court, falsified her testimony? "The policeman tried to understand the circle of conflict between Varmitech and Kratt.

"Exactly! She committed a crime! Should pay for it! "Mrs. Kratt intervened, pointing her bitterness and anger toward the Zach's mother.

"Yes ... These documents confirm the crime. "The cop seemed convinced when watched the papers in his hands.

"That's a lie! They fled the country and left me taking care of their children! "Zach's mother tried to defend.

"Brazen! Cynic! "Mrs. Kratt not endured many insults spoken by the Zach's mother, and walked indignantly toward her, watching her eyes coldly.

PLAFT!

A muffled sound echoed through the garden.

"Damn, how dare you slap me?" Mrs. Varmitech was breathless after the slap he received, and also the anger that was dominating her lungs and preventing her from breathing normally.

She tried to move on Mrs. Kratt, was prevented by two police officers grabbed her arms before she could retaliate aggression.

"Ladies, stop! Stay calm! "The cop said politely, while Martin, Chris, Susan and Christine ran into the arms of their mother trying to comfort her and keep her away from trouble.

"Loosen me! You idiots! How dare you touch me? "Mrs. Varmitech screamed with extreme hatred when her body twisted violently trying to get rid of the cops who were holding her arm.

"you is jailed for contempt of authority, and for perjury! Remain silent, or all will be used against you in court! "The cop said seriously, pushing Mrs. Varmitech to the police car.

"Mom, no! Let's my mom alone! "Zach tried ran behind the police.

"No! You will stay here boy! "Mr. Kratt grabbed Zach's arm before he could run away.

Zach and Mr. Kratt exchanged glances, however, Zach's look was more cold, cruel and calculating.

"Let me go!" Zach shouted angrily, his voice like thunder on the eve of the storm.

"You can't go behind your mother! She committed a crime! "Mr. Kratt was depressed to see that Zach ... Not had more mother from that moment.

"You are liars! False! I hate you and your family! "Zach watched all Kratts with an endless fury in his heart.

"But you will have to get used to it little boy!" An cop was still there, holding documents that belonged to Kratt.

"NO! I NEVER WILL ADAPT TO IT! I HATE THEM! I HATE THE WORLD! "Zach said indignantly, trying to get rid of the grip that Mr. Kratt had imposed on his arm.

" I said ... you have to get used to the idea that ... you will live with Kratt family from now. "the cop concluded, while Zach's heart began to burn with a bad feeling, evil, that he had never felt before by anyone.

* * *

_**Please, Review! :D**_


	19. The Pain of Abandonment

_**Zach P.O.V**_

* * *

After witnessing everything whether I had endured, I confess I've never felt anything like that for someone.

I felt a hatred hallucinating dominate me, was a fury I had never pondered before.

I Hate to see my mother go to jail, hate for my father not being with me, hate the stupid cops, I hate the world!

The policeman smiled at me with happiness, as if I needed it.

I'd rather live on the street, alone, of to live with Kratt family.

"Well ... Our mission is over, we fulfill the law! "the police seemed determined, but my desire was to be able ... Finish him forever, he evaporate away and leave me alone to live with my mom again.

But I knew that was not possible, and knowing that, I was suffering more than ever.

"Idiot" I yelled, so I tried to kick the ankle lawman, but then ... Someone stopped me.

"Zach stop! Behave yourself! "Was the Kratt brothers' father, who was holding me tightly in his arms, so he lifted me in the air, avoiding that I hurt the police so much as I wanted.

"Let me go! You're nobody to treat me like this! You do not know me! "I screamed with unbridled anger, my body struggling to get out of the arms of the man who caused me  
nausea.

"From now on, you'll have to accept things! You will live with us! "He returned to remind the subject that made me blind indignation and outrage.

"You do not want to me thank for that, right?" I said to Mr. Kratt coldly, causing he to slowly put me on the floor while trying to hold his temper in give me a slap, because I was being naughty.

I would never obey any member of that family, I will never surrender to them.

That only will happens with my death, but even so, I believe that my tormented soul would not let me give up fight for this causes.

That family was nothing for me, meant nothing in my life.

And the worst nightmare I could live, was knowing that I would be living with them in a house full of stupid happiness, meaningless laughter, silly jokes, and above all, I would see love and affection everywhere: one thing I never liked to feel for someone.

"Zach, you did not need to thank me, you will be convinced of what's good for you." Mr. Kratt smiled, put his hand on my shoulder, that made my whole body tremble in a shock of disgust and harshness.

I hated being touched by a Kratt, it gave me allergy.

"If it depends on me, you will live with a martyrdom!" I replied of course, when suddenly someone grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, rotating my body in 90 ° degrees to face him.

I face the my greatest enemy Kratt.

Blue Boy .

"Have more respect for my father! Do not you dare yell at him again, or you will ... "he began with the threats, but I decided I would not let me shoot with a simple argument that spiteful silly boy.

"Unless what? You gonna hit me? Gonna punch me? You do not have enough strength to do so! you're weak! "I challenged the assumption that blue boy's face slowly started to become pale, as if he feeling much hate in his heart.

I loved arouse such feelings in people, there was nothing more exciting than watching a person angry with me.

I love challenges, and at that moment, I felt the adrenaline slowly burned in my blood.

I know I could win a real fight, but I do not know if I would be able to stop before I end the life of a ... Martin Kratt silly as he was.

"No ... not worth dirtying my hands with your blood ambitious. I can win just letting you live. This is a greater victory than I punch you. "He whispered the lowest he can, so that no one around us could hear that confrontation.

"Great! It is very good to hear, because know, if I felt your hand on my face, you not get rid of my plans. I would also hurt you a lot! " I warned, while smiling mockingly, when I slowly pulling away from Blue Rat.

"So, we'll see!" Martin said nothing of it, but I could see in his eyes that he was threatening me rudely.

"Well, let's go, no more fights for today!" Mrs. Kratt smiled sweetly, as she tried to face me with a look and warm welcome.

I do not need that useless compassion, I knew how to deal with this bullshit.

"Thank you officer, you sacrificed the day job to solve this problem." Mr. Kratt said, as if the problem with my mother had been unimportant something.

That's what I hated the Kratt, knowing that my family and I were worth so little to them.

"Do not worry sir, it is my duty and my profession." The policeman replied, as the two men shook hands in greeting gentle and polite.

The cop not stared at me again, he just walked to the car, went inside it quickly and drove back to the local police station.

"Well Zach, let's go, do not be afraid." I felt another disgust when I heard request so sweet and devoid of Mr. Kratt.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" I said, pulling my arm out to the side so I realized that someone was trying to touch me.

"Welcome Zach, feel at ease!" Everyone were very hospitable and welcoming to me, but I knew it would not last long if it depended on my conduct and my plans.

* * *

_**Please, let me know what you think. :D**_


	20. The Way to Happiness

_**Third Person.**_

* * *

Friday:

It was a sunny morning, sweet, nice.

The wind entered on the bedroom window of the brothers, the gentle breeze stirred the treetops, causing some leaves detached up there, but everything was very pleasant to be seen.

Birds sang quietly with a contagious happiness, observing the current day, it seemed that had been two weeks since everything happened.

The Kratt brothers were happier than ever, the twin sisters, much more!

Parents now, are trying to organize their lives, never to make another trip was necessary.

They no longer wanted to travel after everything that happened, and if traveling, they always would take the kids with them, it was something that was promised from the time of prison Zach's mother.

Zach was the only person who was not happy about it.

Each day that passed, it seemed an eternity, hell for him.

See that unbridled joy, the love of family, that spiritual peace, that friendship, meant that Zach felt increasingly sick and disturbed.

He hated living with the Kratts, was a situation he never would opt if you had a choice.

But he had no choice.

"Zach? Time to wake up baby! "was the Mrs. Kratt with a sweet voice, cozy, which made Zach feel sick just hearing her call every morning.

"Damn! Every day is the same! I hate when someone wakes me up! I hate to call me baby. ARGH! "Zach thought to himself, standing up and looking at the door to his new room, which was almost horrible to accept it with a smile.

The bedroom walls were painted white with a smooth, orange shelves were everywhere, there was also a huge closet to store belongings, and a small table where Zach could put his computer and do the homework on it.

A cozy armchair was in another corner of the room and the bed of Zach was as comfortable as possible with blankets light blue, and a green blanket underneath, as if that room was been to Chris or Martin when they were younger.

Those colors, the smell of lavender with mint, those objects, everything ... Everything reminded that he was living in the house of the enemy.

Zach was not supporting live there.

And he was thinking of a plan ... To escape that house today.

Zach had a shelter he had built some time ago, was a kind of jet, but it would be great to live if Zach wanted to run away from home someday.

And that was the moment.

Zach just needed food, water and blankets warm.

The rest ... He decided would create later so Kratt brothers could pay for everything that they had done to his family.

Zach was not willing to acknowledge the support of the Kratts to welcome him, he would never surrender, even if it would cost his chance to stay alive.

"Zach, are you awake? Well .. We go to the park, is having a festival in town, and let's enjoy the day. You want to come with us? "The Kratt's mother asked, trying to sound friendly, and Zach immediately returned to reality watching the door again.

Nobody ... had never invited Zach to go to the park, even when he lived with his parents, he never had the chance to visit the park with the family.

He was about to accept when... He remember the why and how he ended up in that house.

The hatred came to dominate Zach's heart, causing him to use the time they would all be out of the house, so he put his plan into practice.

He would run away today, and nothing could distract him even if he wanted.

"No! I do not want to go anywhere with you! "Zach replied cruelly, making the astonishing silence fill the room for a moment, before Mrs. Kratt answer sadly:

"Okay sweetie, so ... see you later! "

"Okay sweetie ... ARGH! "Zach felt nausea just to hear a sweet word for him.

"Okay, now I need to organize my plan." Zach took a small notepad under the desk, and then immediately took the pen behind his ear.

"1st, get food!" Zach scratched a cross in the first list item.

The pale boy ran to get her backpack on the hook on the wall, and soon after he sneaked down the stairs, checking if everyone had left.

KABRAM!

He only heard the door close with a bang, and the key turn in the lock on the outside.

Laughter on the brothers and twin girls made Zach feel another sudden dizziness, but nothing he could manage to carry out his plan.

Zach walked quickly into the kitchen, opening the fridge door violently, while putting everything was edible inside his backpack.

"Soda, eggs, rice, beans, ice cream, cheese!" Zach looked happy, even though he was stealing things that would never be his.

"In the storeroom must have more." He closed the refrigerator door with another thud, running for storeroom, and grabbing everything that would be useful for him to survive for a few days.

* * *

Not much time had passed until Zach have his backpack completely full of groceries and beverages.

He would survive, there is no doubt, however, Zachary never will be a boy honorable and honest, as Kratts expected of him since the day met him.

The boy ran into the room with a little difficulty, with huge and heavy backpack slung on his shoulders.

"Right! Now... Get blankets! "Zach played a huge backpack on the bed, and then immediately doodling Notepad again, leaving it on the floor when he ran into the bedroom of the Kratt brothers.

Zach then gathered all the blankets warmer than found in the rooms, the bed of the brothers left virtually empty after all, for the ambitious boy, just plan his care, and the world ... Could simply explode, it just would feel happy about it.

"Sorry wild Rats, but ... you are getting cold tonight! "Zach smiled, carrying the blankets to his room and throwing it under the beige carpet on the floor.

"Hum .. I think that's enough! "Zach remarked blankets, and backpack, and it seemed everything was ready for escape.

"I can't wait for nightfall! I need to escape now! The Kratts will find that I stole everything and will want to control me, I do not want to hear sermons! I'm getting out of here now! "Zach pondered again, as he placed the backpack in his back and straightened the blanket in his hands ready to leave the house he so hated.

"I write a note? Bahh for? After all, I feel disgust and even hatred of them" Zach laughed, throwing the note outside the open window, as if that block was his freedom, his victory to escape forever.

"Long live freedom!" Pale boy ran to the back door of the house quickly, a door he knew the Kratts never locked with the key.

And he was right.

Zach opened the door, and ran out of the house without looking back, moving to a place that only he would feel happy and free to live in peace, without which even his enemies suspected that revenge was sweet ... And was coming.

Zach had not given up the fight.

He just retreated, so that the next war will be decisive and final, he would not leave it blank.

There would be revenge, and Zach was ready for battle as soon as he found Martin and Chris again.

* * *

After a day in a harmonious and joyful ride in the city's central square, the Kratt family returned to the house.

It could be said that that was the best day of the life of the brothers after everything that happened, but ... It was not.

As soon as the clock showed 3:16 pm, the Mr. Kratt's phone rang madly while everyone was in the tent of hot dogs.

At first, the conversation in the call was calm, friendly, but then became rough and rude with each new word.

The children knew the phone call at the same time, and not easily accepted that parents ... had to travel out of the country again.

"Why your boss decided this so suddenly?" Linda asked her husband with intrigue, while walking on the road near the house, holding the hands of Chris and Susan.

"He said the firm not have supervisors in the administration area, and he asked us helping."

"You could have refused, huh?"

Suddenly, everyone stopped walking, the cold wind of the night bothered a bit the face of kids, but they seemed more concerned with the discussion that their parents were having.

"Dear, you know very well that I could not refuse. If I did it, I would be signing my resignation, the head of the firm would not have mercy on me. Please understand that Linda! "Mr. Kratt was sad, and his wife even more.

William's hands touched the face of Linda with love, a kiss could heat the lip of the two, but in the depths of the soul, the heart was frozen with the idea of traveling again and leave the kids alone in the city.

"And the kids? We can't abandon them in town again! "Linda watched their children with anguish.

The kids also watched their mother, they all had a depressed look on their face, as if to say: "Mom, please do not leave us here alone!" Especially Chris, who was making a pout, as if crying desperately.

"No Linda, we will not abandon them, we take them with us on the trip!" Mr. Kratt was decided, and there was no one who could make him give it up.

The kids began to celebrate completely happy, and Chris jumped on the lap of his father, kissing him gently on the cheek.

Who was not happy was Martin.

He felt a ... momentary disgust when imagined Zach traveling with his family.

It would be chaos.

But surely, the older brother will had a big surprise soon as he arrived back home.

"Okay, let's all do the luggage quickly, we have to board the first plane tonight." Mr. Kratt unlocked the front door of the house, asking for everyone to hurry up with the travel arrangements.

The twins girls ran into the room, and the brothers took the huge empty luggage in the basement of the house, and also ran to organize their stuff.

"Let's pick up some groceries dear, the trip will be long." Linda got in her hands a small a small thermal bag, to put some food ready to conserve.

She carefully opened the fridge door, and so observed the inside, she was stunned when she realized ... There was no more food there.  
Everything was gone, as if the refrigerator was being robbed.

"That is not possible! The refrigerator was full this morning! "Linda was dissatisfied to see that.

"Let's see the storeroom, we can pick up some packaged cookies." Mr. Kratt walked to the closet and opened it.

"It seems that ... someone has been robbing the storeroom too Linda. "He managed to grab some cookies, the few that Zach had left for them.

"I think that is enough, after all, who steals food, deserves pity." Mrs. Kratt finished putting in a bag a few packets of biscuits that were left there.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Suddenly, Linda heard the voice of the brothers down the stairs and screaming as if they were frightened.

"here!" She answered the call.

"Mommy! We not have blankets! "Chris was panting when he got to the kitchen.

"Yes, the blankets that were in our bed ... disappeared! "Martin added the argument said by his brother.

"how disappeared!? I put new blankets yesterday! "Linda did not want to accept or believe that the thief had stolen the blankets in the house too.

"Mom, Dad!" Now it was the turn of twin sisters screaming with despair.

"But what is it? why are not arranging things for the trip! "Mr. Kratt was a little displeased with the actions of their children not to organize his things as he had ordered moments ago.

"Yes! We know! "Susan said with innocence.

"We went to Zach room to warn him to prepare ..." Christine continued.  
"But he was not in the room, it is not anywhere!" Susan said with a worried look.

"Well ... seems that Zachary ... ran away from home Linda. That explains the empty refrigerator, cabinet overturned and blankets disappeared. "Mr. Kratt deduced, which left Linda a little sad and depressed.

"Why would he do that? we were treating him so well! "

"Mom, Zach does not like to be treated with love! He hates our family! And this is not never gonna change! "Martin intervened, trying to show the reality to his mother, a fact that she did not want to see.

A silence held the kitchen completely, all were saddened by the rude and unreasonable attitude of Zach, but ... There was no other purpose for it.

Zach always hated the Kratts, and it would never be different, the boy knew there were things he could forgive, but the cold heart, revenge, desire rude not let him accept that he was equal to Chris or Martin.

Zach wanted to be different.

He wanted to be the best in the world, the top, the king.

And while he thought this way would be very difficult that the war had a truce, at least, he would never surrender.

"Well ... I think ... he knew what he was doing. Look him up, bring him back here, not do any good. He would escape again. "Mr. Kratt was always wise in words well as Chris.

Not unless that Chris was so similar to his father.

"Yes ... that's the truth. "Martin nodded.

"We can't regret, come on! We need to get to the airport tonight! "Mr. Kratt asked that all kids should go up to the rooms and do their luggages.

It would be a very long trip, however parents felt happy not to leave their kids in the city alone and unprotected.

* * *

There took about two hours, when the Kratt family descended from taxi at the international airport in central New Jersey.

Mr. Kratt took out the family bags from the trunk of the car, and paid the driver for the services provided.

"Thank you, have a nice trip!" The driver thanked , driving off of place.

"Well ... I bought the passages by phone, we can embark. "Mr. Kratt said casually, noting that his kids were very excited to travel with their parents this time.

"Yes ... we can go. "Linda agreed, catching Chris lovingly in her lap and giving a sweet kiss on his face.

"I love you Mommy!" Chris had a cute smile on his lips, an expression of joy that Linda loved to see the face of his youngest son.

"I'm too, my strawberry sweetie !" Linda leaned her forehead against forehead of Chris and gave him a Eskimo kiss.

"Martin, helps Susan with the luggages, Christine, take the bag of your mother." Mr. Kratt asked tenderly, while kids followed what was said.

Everyone was happy at that moment.

Not had darkness, hatred or hopelessness that separated this family as Varmitech tried.

The brothers were much stronger than Zach, and the best: They never harmed each other to prove it.

After a few minutes, the Kratt family was entering the huge plane to Australia, the kids were decidedly quiet, to finally say with joy.

"We come back soon ... dear New Jersey. "

* * *

_**~The End~**_

* * *

_**Please, Review friends! :)**_

* * *

_**Author's note: **_

_**After so many chapters, suspense, and anger (maybe some of you were angry that I did not post the story soon. hahaha XD), I finalize the story here.**_

_**I want to thank all 1.499 readers, and also for the favorites, comments, criticisms, and also for following and reading my story until the end.**_

_**Thank you very much!**_

_**The next story, I'll be presenting my OC's for the first time, hope you like them and I would love to read your comments about them!**_

_**Sweets hugs for everyone!**_

_**Sakura!**_


End file.
